Realizing Reality
by 1heart1love1life
Summary: What if Austin had taken Sam's mask off at the Dance? He know's who his Cinderella is. Sam rushes off claiming she's late for reality.But Austin is determined to make her realize that he, and what they have is the reality.Regardless of their status.
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary: What if Austin had taken Sam's mask off before she ran off to her reality (still leaving behind her cell phone). Leaving Austin smitten and with his Cinderella's identity. Sam believes that the Halloween was her magical night and it was something right out of a fairytale book. Not Reality. Ss he expects for things to go back to how they were before the dance. But, Austin has a completely different agenda._

**Monday **

Sam walked into North Valley High, ready to get the day over with. She wasted no time and proceeded straight to her locker. As she dialed her locker combo she muttered to herself.

"This is my reality. This is my life. I am Sam Montgomery, the invisible. "

"You know, experts say talking to oneself is the first signs of going crazy." A voice said behind Sam.

Sam knew that voice she spent the entire weekend thinking about it. She spent Friday night learning it, memorizing it, treasuring it. Slowly turning around she saw Austin.

"Hey Austin," Sam said with a small smile on her face. She looked around and her smile faded and she continued on "Please don't take offense to this but: Why are you talking to me?"

Austin's right eyebrow rose and he took a minute to respond. Finally he smiled and said "Well one reason is, I need to return something to you." He then handed Sam her phone. He continued on "My second reason is I—."

Austin was cut off. Shelby was screaming his name and waving her hand, like a lunatic, to get his attention from the opposite end of the hallway. Sighing, Austin reluctantly turned his attention away from Sam to Shelby. He knew that Shelby would not stop until she had been acknowledged.

Shelby seeing that she had his attention took that as an invitation to come over. After all she was his girlfriend, right? Shelby had entered the school ready to forget the whole Halloween Dance and forgive him. She searched up and down the hallways for him. Finally she found him, but he was down the hall talking to someone. Unfortunately she couldn't see who that someone was because of the blasted crowded hallway. So she decided to go find out who it was.

When Shelby called Austin, Sam turned around and closed her locker and then slipped into North High's crowded hallway. Sam knew the rules. She knew the status quo. People like Austin Aimes and herself were not supposed mix. Austin wasn't even supposed to know she existed. Or at least that is how it had been. And no doubt Shelby still had that mind frame. So she thought it best to just slip into the crowd. Rather than stay and most definitely be added to Shelby's ish-list.

Once Sam was a safe distance away, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. The sight she beheld was enough to make her giggle out loud. Austin was looking around frantically through the crowd not paying any attention to Shelby, who on the other hand was yapping off at the mouth.

Sam pulled out her phone and decided to text Austin.

"Calm down Nomad. You'll see me around."

As soon as the message successfully sent, the warning bell rang. This was Sam's cue to high tail it to A P Calculus. And with a small smile on her face, she did just that.

Austin was glancing around the hallway looking for Sam. Meanwhile Shelby the queen of annoying was in front of him just talking. What about? Austin honestly had no clue. He never really did. Finally Austin glanced down at Shelby, thoroughly annoyed and incredibly irritated.

Deciding to tune in, he felt he shouldn't have after he heard what she was saying.

"So we're good baby. I forgive you." Shelby said finally done talking.

"Shelby." Austin said trying to hold down his irritation and annoyance. "What. Are. You. talking about?" he asked.

Then his cell phone vibrated. He quickly pulled his phone out and opened it.

**1 New Text**

** From: PrincetonGirl818 **

The warning bell rang.

Austin grinned and simply walked off head bent down and focused on the text. Leaving a completely ignored and dumbfounded Shelby behind.

Lunch time rolled around and Sam was completely starving. She was headed towards the front of the school. A cheeseburger from then diner was guaranteed to hit the spot for her.

"Are you trying to run away again?" Austin's voice asked with a hint of amusement lingering, as he appeared at Sam's side.

"What?! No." Sam said trying to hide her smile. This was Austin Aimes for Pete's sake. Why is he talking to her, the invisible?

"What was that thought that just crossed your mind?"

Sam stopped walking and turned to look at Austin, fully prepared to tell him. But the genuine interest and concern that laid in his eyes and body language made her breath catch. She just stared in his eyes. And just for those few seconds the world stopped spinning. Nothing and no one but the other mattered.

"AUSTIN! Are you out here?" Shelby screamed, snapping the duo back into the land of the others.

Austin looked over his shoulder and spotted Shelby and her minions, as he liked to call them, coming out of the school and obviously looking for him. Then he looked back to the spot Sam was just standing in only to find it empty. She was now about 7 steps ahead of him. Shaking his head and smirking, he sprinted about 3 strides and slipped his hand into hers.

"Come on beautiful. I'm taking you to lunch." He said.

"Oh, ok. Well let me just get my car and I'll follow you." Sam responded going for her keys in her bag.

"Um I was, actually thinking about going to McDonalds and eating at the park around the corner from school. So I was hoping we could go in the same car. But I understand if you're not comfortable."

As Austin spoke each line got even quieter than the last. Suddenly Sam realized, the poor thing, Austin was nervous.

"Sure Austin. It's no problem." Sam said biting her lip trying to hide the smile that was rapidly forming on her face. So she bit her lip.

Austin the ever observant began navigating Sam to his car, but did not let her holding back go unnoticed.

"Why do you always do that?"

Sam was a bit thrown off by the question. Had she missed some part of the conversation while trying to maintain her straight face?

"I'm sorry. Always do what?"She decided to ask, a bit embarrassed.

"Try to hide your smile." Austin answered pulling his keys out, the black Range Rover was a few cars away.

"Well I don't know. I guess I'm not used to smiling around other people outside of the costumers and the crew at Fiona's" Sam answered truthfully.

Austin unlocked the Range and opened the door for Sam. Then he helped her in and shut her door for her. He walked around the car and got in. He put his seatbelt on and started the car.

"Ok let's make a deal." Austin said turning in his seat directly addressing Sam. "With me, just be yourself. No hiding. I know the real you. You're a beautiful person inside and out." He paused mid sentence to put a stray piece of hair behind Sam's ear, and then ran his forefinger down the side of her face. "When we're with each other, we're with each other. Don't worry about others and whatever they say, think, or do. Do we have a deal?" He holds out his pinky finger.

"Austin Ames? Are you asking me for a pinky promise? You sly dog, you know I can't break those." Sam responds, giggling the whole time.

"Why yes I am, ma'am."

Sam hooks her pinky onto his. And he leans forward and kisses her cheek.

"So, let's play 21 questions!" Austin says turning in his seat and putting the car in reverse, sending Sam into another fit of giggles.

This was one lunch the duo was certainly looking forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your middle name?" Austin asked Sam as he pushed her on the swing. They ate their lunch and got lost in talking to each other. When they had finally checked the time, they realized that 5th was half way through. So Austin suggested that they stay at the park until the end of 6th. After all he didn't have to be back at the school until 7th, and Sam didn't have a 6th or 7th.

"I am pretty sure we're over 21 questions by now." Sam said.

She was basking in the feeling of flying, and ultimately avoiding the question. She hated her middle name.

"You, my lady, are evading the question." Austin pointed out as he stopped the swing and looked over her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Sam smiled and said to him "You should probably stop kissing my cheek. You're spoiling me."

"From what you told me, you deserve to be spoiled. And that's just what I am going to do." Austin said looking Sam in her eyes and giving her his gorgeous smile, "Now, how about that middle name ma'am?"

"My middle name is Marie." Sam said, not really looking at Austin. In fact she was looking at the sand. "I know, I know it's an old woman name."

Austin stepped around the swing to stand in front of her. He then lifted her head so she could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the seriousness in his face.

"I like it. I actually love it. I think it suits you well. You are wise beyond you years. You aren't like others. You're not the average. I love it, Samarie."

"What did you call me?" Sam asked. She loved how the name sounded when Austin said. He said it soft and gently like it was an important and rare treasure.

"Samarie. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Crazy as this might sound, yes I actually do." Sam answered giggling.

"Good. I am glad you do sweetheart."

Sam stood up and gave Austin a hug. Austin marveled at how perfect she fit in his arms. He marveled at how right she felt there. As if she was finally home. As if he was finally home. Everything felt right in the world. Nothing could bother or mess with either of them. He could feel that they both were at peace.

Sam experienced the same feelings as Austin. She didn't know what was going on between them. But she knew, whatever it was, she was going to treasure it and try to keep it for as long as she could. Sam knew that the outcome of whatever she and Austin were having could either be something extremely beautiful or extremely painful.

How long the two of them stood in each other's arms, neither knew. But what they did know was that they did not want to let go. And they probably wouldn't have any sooner if Sam's phone had not gone off.

Sam removed herself from Austin and pulled her phone out. Fiona was calling. Sighing, she hit the talk button.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"SAM! Look I'm out of Salmon. And I need you to pick up my dry cleaning. But more importantly, I need you get to the Diner within the next 10 minutes. It's swamped and Ellienora decided to get sick. Then when you get home I need you to go wash the jag." Fiona's voice rang out over the phone followed by a click.

Sam took the phone away from her ear and just looked at it and shook her head.

"Austin I need to get back to the school." Sam said.

Austin, who had heard Fiona's entire monologue of things to do, handed Sam his car keys.

"I'll walk back its only a block. And besides it means I get to see you in between your chores." Austin said and finished with a wink.

"Are you sure, you don't have to do this." Sam said, really touched that he trusted her enough to take his car, cared for her enough to sacrifice and walk, and liked her enough to want to see her some more.

"Look, practice should be over around 5:30. Just meet me in the bleachers. Now c'mon, I don't want your step mother adding extra things onto your plate because you were late." He slid his hand in hers and guided her to the range.

As he opened the door for her, Sam turned and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Austin. See you at 5:30." She then climbed into the huge car/truck and drove off.

Austin waved her off a true genuine smile on his face. He was in love with her. And he was going to ask her to be his girl.

Sam had kept a close eye on the clock. It was now 5:15 and she grabbed her bag and yelled goodbye to Rhonda. And Rhonda blew Sam a kiss and waved her goodbye.

All afternoon Sam had smiled and gave great customer service. During her break Rhonda pulled her into the back and told her she'd better talk. And Sam did just that. Rhonda had tears in her eyes. Rhonda knew that Sam was in love, her baby had grown up. Sam asked her why the tears. All Rhonda could answer was she was happy for her. After all it wasn't her place to point out how Sam feels to Sam. Sam needed to recognize it on her own.

As Sam pulled into the football field parking lot she suddenly realized that if the football team was practicing, then so were the cheerleaders.

"Great. This is just great." Sam said to herself as she opened the car door and climbed out. She begrudgingly treaded up the path to the bleachers and took a seat.

"What am I doing?"Sam mumbled to herself.

Austin was in a huddle. And he suddenly felt the urge to look in the bleachers. And there she was. Something was bothering her. Her body language suggested that if she could run and hide that she most definitely would.

Austin looked around for and visible and liable threat. He didn't see any. So there was no way he could get rid of it before seeing her. He would just have to ask her. Then get rid of whatever was bothering her.

"Alright team, good practice. Let's hit the showers." He called out still focused on the girl in the bleachers who held his heart.

Instead of heading to the locker room for his shower, he made a beeline to the bleachers. Sam was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice him. He and crept behind her waited for her to recognize she was not alone anymore. After waiting a good 15 seconds he took matters into his own hands.

"What is on your mind, Beautiful?" Austin asked from behind Sam in her ear. Sam jumped about a foot in the air.

"When did you get there?" Sam looked over her shoulder and asked, with a small smile of her face.

"About 30 seconds ago now." Austin answered. "And now, I'll repeat, what's on your mind?"

Sam turned away and looked to where the cheerleaders were. Before Austin came to sit next to her they hadn't even noticed she was there. Now, every single one of them was staring. Well, every one of them but the Head Captain. She was more like glaring and/or sending death rays.

Austin saw where Sam's head was turned to. And he figured it out. This is all new to Sam. Attention period. And spending time with him is going to get her attention, both good and bad. But if she just focuses on the two of them, on him, she'd be just fine.

Austin moved around and sat himself in front of Sam and blocked her line of view.

"Hey. Remember our deal?" He asked Sam.

Sam just nodded her head and then looked down. Austin put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head.

"Well let's make good on our pinky promise. Let me be your shield. Nobody will mess with you, or us. Focus on us. Focus on me."

For a second Sam just looked him in the eyes. She found that she could drown in them. But she didn't mind drowning one bit.

"Okay." She simple said and smiled at Austin.

"That's my girl." Austin said kissing her cheek. "How was work?"

"It was good."

Austin's phone vibrated and he saw the time.

"I have to go Samarie. But we'll talk later tonight, right?" He asked standing up and bringing her with him.

"Of course, and here's your keys." Sam said as she handed him his keys.

"Let me walk you to your car." Austin said taking her hand.

This time when he took her hand she intertwined her fingers with his. Austin smiled on the inside. Sam smiled on the outside. They made small talk and laughed exiting the football field.

Shelby having saw the entire thing, stood dumbfounded, and asked out loud to no one in particular "WHAT and WHO the hell was that?"

Sam got home from dropping Austin's car off, and wished she hadn't.

Fiona was in rare form tonight. Straight Drunk.

"Is that you Sam?" Fiona slurred when Sam shut the front door.

"Yes ma'am." Sam responded.

"Come here I'd like to tell you some things."

Sam braced herself. She had an awesome day; but she knew that Fiona could screw it up in a heartbeat. She walked into the living room and took a seat across from Fiona.

"You know," Fiona started. "I never liked you from the beginning. You never gave me a chance. You were always judging me, comparing me to your mother."

There it went. Sam's wonderful day had just been flushed down the drain.

"Fiona how could I compare you to my mother when I hardly got the chance to know her at all?" Sam asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Fiona screamed at Sam.

If there was one thing Sam hated, it was a person screaming at her.

"You thought I couldn't tell that you didn't like me. You didn't like that your father could be happy with another female. Well guess who he was coming for in the end? Guess who he gave his life for? That's right Samantha. Me. Get over it. You are going to start treating me with respect. Or you will be out on the streets with nowhere to live and no family. I would say no one to love you, but that's your present situation anyhow."

Sam was shocked to say the least. Fiona had done an Oscar performance tonight. Sam's heart throbbed. Tears welled in her eyes.

"GO! Go and do what I told you to do." Fiona said dismissing Sam.

Sam had cried all the way to Cleaners. Then she cried all the way from the cleaners to the grocery market. Then she cried all the way from the Grocery market to the car wash.

As Sam pulled into the car wash, her sobs were subsiding. She was calming herself down so she wouldn't be sobbing in public. She would just silently cry. She had done this act twice already, quieting her sobs when she pulled into the public place, then sobbing once she was back in the car.

A tap on the window made Sam jumped, embarrassed at her tear-stained face she kept her head down while she rolled down the window.

"A wash, a wax, and a vacuüm job?" The worker asked.

Sam only nodded her head. But the worker didn't see it because he was already writing her receipt.

"Excuse me miss?" the worker said.

Sam slowly looked up. And there stood Austin.

Austin recognized Sam. And she was crying. Without even thinking it through he opened the door for her and pulled her out of the car and into his arms.

"Baby, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Upon hearing the concern in his voice, Sam just began sobbing.

"Yo, Jason?" Austin shouted at one of his workers. "Can you do this car for me?"

Jason nodded his head. And Austin didn't wait for anything else. He picked Sam up and carried her around the building to his car. He climbed in with her and sat her on his lap.

Austin rocked her, hushed her, and whispered that he was there. Sam slowly calmed down.

"What happened baby?" Austin asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Although Sam had calmed down, all she could do was breathe. She truly was enjoying being in Austin's arms. She feared when she left them, she wouldn't feel complete.

Sam was brought back to the situation when Austin, who was getting beside himself with worry, asked her what was wrong for the third time.

"My step mother. I got home and she said some really hurtful and inconsiderate things." Sam finally answered.

"Sam, look at me." Austin demanded gently.

Sam looked at him. The amount of concern and care she saw lying in his eyes, touched her right to her very soul.

What could he possibly see in her? She was the diner girl, he was head of the football captain. This, whatever they were doing, wasn't going to turn out pretty. One of them would end up hurt and she had a feeling it was going to be her.

"Do you want to talk about what she said?" Austin asked.

Sam didn't know why, if anyone else had asked she would have said no, but she found herself launching into the details of her stepmother's hurtful words. And she did so without even thinking about it. And when she had finished, she didn't regret opening up to Austin.

Austin had a horrified look on his face. How could someone be so cruel to his beautiful Sam? What her stepmother said about her, sounded nothing like her. Austin had half the mind to go over to her house and give her stepmother a piece of his, and tell her what he thought about her. But he couldn't, his mom and dad had taught him better.

"Samarie, you do know that everything that was said isn't true at all right?" Austin asked, almost pleading for Sam not to buy into her stepmother's words. She had to see that her stepmother was the classic case of "misery loves company."

"I know the stuff she said about me never giving her a try, and comparing her to my mother was complete rubbish. But everything else seemed to hit right home." Sam answered getting quieter with every 8 words, so much that her last word was less than a whisper.

"You know that none of it is true." Austin began saying, but Sam looked away, sending Austin a clear message that she didn't want to hear it. But Austin wasn't having that. He gently turned her face and looked her straight in her eyes and told her "None of it is true. Don't let her succeed in tearing you down. Okay?"

Sam nodded her head. And just stared into those beautiful eyes that she could get lost in, and still feel safe. Sam noticed an emotion in Austin's eyes that she wasn't familiar with. But whatever it was, she knew it was just for her. And it made her feel warm on the inside. This confused Sam. She needed to get to the bottom of what she was feeling, so she could figure out what the heck was going on between the two of them.

"Austin," Sam started but decided that they had enough emotional talks for one day. "I think Fiona's car should be done by now. I should probably get back."

For a second Austin looked confused. Then he realized where they were, and the reason Sam had come to him, well the car wash. He nodded his head, coming back to reality. After all he was holding the girl he was in love with. He had to mentally prepare himself for the loss of contact.

"You're probably right." He said.

Then Austin opened the door and let Sam out, then let himself out.

They were walking back to the front of the building, each lost in their own thoughts, when Sam suddenly stopped and grabbed Austin's hand.

"Thank you Austin, for everything you've done for me today. You're a real sweetheart." Sam said then leaned in and gave Austin a kiss on his cheek.

Sam then turned and continued back to the front, but consciously did not let go of his hand. Truth be told she was dreading being out of his presence. He was like the calm and peace she needed. And she knew as soon as she drove off, the tears no doubt would return.

As if sensing her dread, Austin said, "Would you like to talk on your way home?"

Sam mentally thanked her lucky stars.

"I would actually love that." She smiled up at him. And Austin's day got that much better.

**REALIZING REALITY**

"It was so hilarious. I couldn't help but giggle at her and the twin's faces." Sam sleepily said to Austin over the phone, early that next morning.

Sam was explaining how Fiona's, who was sobering up, and the twins were having dinner when she got back from the car wash. They obviously had expected her to come back devastated, hurt, and in tears. Instead in walked Sam giggling on the phone going through the, "You hang up first, No you hang up first.", back and forth on the phone. Finally, when Sam and Austin hung up she went and put the salmon in the fridge and the dry-cleaning in Fiona's room with a huge grin. Then Sam went and handed a flabbergasted Fiona her Mercedes key. Needless to say her face was priceless and nothing short of "a Kodak moment" material. Sam couldn't resist the small giggle that slipped out as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I am pretty sure it was sweetheart. Way to keep you're foes in check. Throw them off guard." Austin said. "Baby, as much as I love talking to you and listening to you, its 5:30. And we both have to be at school tomorrow so I think we should go to sleep. Don't you?"

Austin's response was a light tiny snore. Austin chuckled thinking Sam was still up. Truth was Sam had started falling asleep at the end of her telling her story.

"Baby, are you really sleep?" Austin asked, his voice filled with amusement and bewilderment. How did she fall asleep so fast. Well that explained the many nights, or mornings rather, that he sat at his computer and waited for a response, that never came. "Goodnight my heart." Austin said and clicked off.

Sam was at her locker the next day, kind of in a grouchy mood after all she barely got an hour of sleep. Fiona woke Sam up at 6:45 demanding that she make her and the twin's breakfast. So Sam, the ever obedient, got up and did what she had to do. Then she quickly got ready for school and left.

Ok so she wasn't exactly standing at her locker, more like her head was down in her locker and she was slowly dozing off.

"Hey, there sleepyhead." A deep, masculine, sexy voice said in Sam's ear. "You fell asleep on me."

Sam turned around and leaned into Austin deciding he was a more comfortably pillow.

"Hey, you fell asleep on me I think this should be going the other way around." Austin said and then made a move to lean on her.

"No baby, you're so comfortable. Need sleep." was all the Sam said.

Austin had this stupid grin on his face. She had called him baby. This was going to be a good day. The warning bell rang and students started hustling and bustling to their first class. Sam, however didn't move.

"Babe, can you hit the snooze button on the alarm." She asked Austin, obviously mistaking the warning bell for her, or better yet their alarm clock.

Austin chuckled. His girl was something else.

"Sure baby. Where's your first class?"

Sam of course mumbled out where her class was. And Austin headed off that direction with her.

The duo were not aware of all the stares they were receiving. North Valley High had begun to put the puzzle pieces together. The diner girl was Austin's Cinderella? Some reacted to it with joy; they figured Sam deserved some happiness. Others couldn't really care less. Then there were those who didn't like it at all, and felt threatened. And when you feel threatened you strike.

**Hey guys, could maybe review. It lets me know that someone's reading. And to those that have… Thank you it really means a lot **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. 1. I've had papers galore ( I swear college wants to kill me, its evil) and I've been getting ready for finals next week. 2. I was waiting for my really close and good friend cr8vgrl to update one of her stories ( you guys should check her stories out, she's really talented). Please Review.**_

"Why am I out here again?" Sam asked herself. Sam was questioning why she was spending her lunch in the bleachers, watching Austin's lunch practice.

Then Sam remembered why. She had walked to the cafeteria to get lunch and was intercepted by Austin. Austin then informed her that Shelby had something planned for her so he'd like to keep an eye on her. Sam suggested going to the library but Austin wasn't for it for two reasons: 1. The library wouldn't have enough witnesses. 2. Unfortunately, he had football practice. Sam saw that there was no point in trying for a different solution.

"Right." Sam said to herself and decided she'd read to pass the time. She had an essay due next week for English class on Oedipus Rex.

Sam was engrossed in her reading when the most irritating sound drew near her.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack. **_

Sam looked up from her book and toward where the sound was coming for. Sam had to bite back a groan. Shelby was coming up the bleachers. Sam shot Austin a look that went completely unnoticed by him. Austin was too busy running a touchdown.

"This is great, just great." Sam said to herself as Shelby came near.

Shelby sat down right next to Sam and stared at her. Well, she actually glared at Sam, she glared so hard it looked like she was wincing. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Whether Shelby knew it or not, she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked two minutes later, fully amused.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Diner girl?" Shelby asked Sam.

Sam put her book down and turned to look at Shelby. Fully convinced Shelby had lost her marbles finally, she pondered what exactly Shelby could be possibly talking about. Finally Sam said "Excuse me?"

"You heard the question Diner girl, now answer it." Shelby demanded in a sour attitude.

"Ok," Sam started, rolling her eyes she continued. "Well I am reading Oedipus Rex for the essay that is due next week. I am also trying to have a nice drama free, calm lunch period. You think you can help me with that by leaving me alone?"

"I am not talking about that. What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" Shelby asked, to Sam's displeasure, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"Last I heard, you guys weren't together, and besides weren't you with Zorro at the dance?"Sam asked. "Just what exactly do you hope to accomplish by having this conversation. Whatever it is, I can assure you it won't be accomplished. Honestly all you will and have accomplished is risking your reputation by sitting in the bleachers and talking to the 'Diner Girl'" Sam did the air quotations and dropped her hand and picked up her book, but she wasn't finished. "A nobody."

Shelby was once again flabbergasted. How dare Sam talk to her like they were on the same level? This just wasn't right.

"That's right. I was starting to think you didn't remember your place. You're a nobody, Sweetheart. Don't forget. I don't know what Austin sees in you. But I do know that eventually he will get bored with you, and he'll come back to where he belongs. Do me a favor and tell Austin that I'll be waiting."

"Sure. No problem." Sam said as she tried to focus on the book, and block out Shelby's words. After all it was Sam's fear.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack. **_

Sam couldn't believe the nerve of Shelby. Austin was a person, not a pet, and definitely not property. Too upset with what had occurred Sam packed up her bag and left the football field. She went straight to her car, and left school for the rest of the day.

**_Realizing Reality_**

Sam stuck her tongue out at Rhonda as she skated pass to deliver an order to table number 5. Rhonda winked at her and shook her head. Sam had come to the diner because it was her "Disneyland". The diner had always been the happiest place on earth for Sam.

"Here's your food folks, is there anything else I can get you?" Sam asked the lovely couple she was delivering food to.

"No, thank you." the woman replied with a smile.

"Alrighty then, enjoy." Sam smiled and turned around only to find an upset Austin standing at the door.

_ "Oh dear". _Sam thought as she skated over to Austin "_this doesn't look like it's going to go well_."

"Hi Austin." Sam said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Austin I am fine." Sam said. "I just had to get out of school after Shelby talked to me. I just needed to clear my mind. Get away from everything."

"Shelby talked to you? When?" Austin asked incredulously.

"It was during your lunch period practice. She told me to tell you she'll be waiting when you decide your done with me. Which, by the way, she's very sure you will be." Sam said looking everywhere but at Austin.

Austin just stood there looking pissed, upset, and hurt.

"Um, do you want something to eat? It's on the house. I know you have football practice soon." Sam said after the tense silence began to get to her.

Austin then looked at Sam and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later babe." Then he proceeded out of the diner.

Sam could practically hear and see the wheels grinding in his head. Whatever he was planning couldn't be good.

**_Realizing Reality_**

"Please tell me you don't believe any of that stuff Shelby said." Austin told Sam later on that night, well once again early that next morning.

"I am not sure what I believe Austin. I mean she does have a point. I'm the diner girl, what would Austin Aimes want with me, a nobody?"

"Austin Ames wants Sam to let him love her. It doesn't matter what the status is. All that matters is the person. And Sam I am in love with you. And I want you to be my girlfriend. But I see I have some work to do. I want you to be fully secure in what we are and how I feel for you. So if I have to, I will tell you every chance I get. I'll put actions behind my words. I love you Sam."

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, thoroughly confused. Did Austin Ames just confess his love to her? Sam Montgomery.

"Austin you can't love me. . . I'm. . .me?" Sam lamely squeaked out.

Austin chuckled and Sam could just hear his smile through the phone.

"Yes, you are you. And I love you. I, Austin Ames, readily admit that I am in love with Samantha Marie Montgomery."

"Austin." Sam said with tears in her eyes, however she was smiling. "I want to say it back, and I will. But when I do I will know that I mean it."

"That is fine by me." Austin said goofily.

Sam and Austin laughed. Then they talked about everything and anything, nothing and something. Finally Austin looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30.

"Alright baby, I am pretty sure it's your bedtime." Austin said softly to Sam.

Of course his only response was a light snore. Austin could only shake his head and smile. His baby was too cute.

"Goodnight my love."

_Realizing Reality_

The next morning, Sam was one again head first in her locker dozing off, however it was a little more difficult because she was freezing. Sam had forgotten her jacket at home. This was proving to be a bad day to not have a jacket because it was cold, and Sam didn't do cold well.

"Baby you're shivering." Austin said turning Sam and pulling her into his arms. He had walked into the school with a smile on his face and headed straight for Sam's locker, only to find her practically convulsing from the cold.

"And baby you are warm." Sam said.

Austin could only laugh into her hair. Today he was aware of the onlookers. And he's not the type of guy who's known as a softy or a romantic around the school. He was the cool guy who normally had a serious or calm look on his face. But with Sam, he was going to be himself, but only for her, only with her.

"Take my varsity jacket." He said to Sam.

"What? No, because then you'll be cold." Sam said to him.

"No I won't Samarie, I have my football hoodie on too." Austin said putting his varsity Letterman jacket on Sam.

Sam inhaled and smelled Austin on the jacket. She looked up at Austin and said "Ok, if you insist." with a smile.

"I do insist." Austin said smiling down at Sam. "Now come on let me walk you to class baby. Don't want to be late again. Your AP calculus teacher, scares me." Austin shut Sam's locker, took her bag in one hand, and held her hand in his other.

"Me too baby. Me too." Sam said laughing, as they headed down to class.

All of the onlookers were bamboozled. What was happening to North High?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finals are done so here's the next chapter as promised **__** enjoy it.**_

"Shelby, have you heard?" Madison asked as she approached Shelby during the passing period before 4th period.

"No Madi, I haven't. Do tell?" Shelby responded, always eager to hear the schools latest gossip.

Shelby felt pretty good this morning. After the talk she had with the diner girl yesterday and watching the diner girl run off after the talk, Shelby felt that things would start to look up for her.

"Word has it that Sam is wearing Austin's varsity jacket today." Madison told Shelby with excitement in her eyes; she just knew that drama was bound to start after Shelby found out.

"Ok…?" Shelby said not fully comprehending why Madison was telling her this and how it qualified as juicy gossip.

Madison slowly shook her head. Sometimes she really wondered why she was "friends" with this broad. More like why she tolerated this broad. Then she remembered her boyfriend Toby was on the football team and he wanted her to be a cheerleader. So she tried out and made it. Shelby had latched on to her and claimed her as a best friend. Fearful for her spot on the squad she hid her true self and became what Shelby expected of her.

"Ok let's try this again." Madison said. "Word has it that Sam Montgomery, the diner girl, is wearing Austin Aimes's, your boyfriend, varsity letters man jacket."

Shelby didn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. Austin didn't let anyone,meaning no one, where his varsity jackets.

As if she read her thoughts Madison said "Funny, I can't seem to remember you ever wearing it." She then shrugged and walked away; leaving Shelby feeling the all too familiar feeling of confused and flabbergasted.

**Realizing Reality**

Sam had slept through half of the day. How she had made it to all four periods, let alone on time, she was still trying to figure out. The bell rung signaling the end of fourth period, Sam's mind and body was just beginning to wake up. Sam picked up her bag and walked to her locker.

When Sam got to her locker, to her surprise, there stood her best friend Carter.

"Hey there, Stranger." Carter said in a weird cowboy accent.

Sam's whole face lit up and she launched herself into his arms. "Carter! You're alive." Sam hadn't seen nor heard from him since the dance. She heard about the diner's sign falling on his dad's Mercedes. Sam didn't know if he'd make it through his punishment alive. Glad to see him Sam told him "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too. Now you have some 'xplainin' to do, Lucy." Carter said in a really good impression of Ricardo from the I Love Lucy Show.

"I do?" Sam said confused.

"Mm-hmm girl friend, you really do." Carter said pointedly looking at the letters man jacket Sam was wearing.

Sam had forgotten she had it on and was so comfortable; it didn't seem like a big deal. So she just stood there looking at Carter, missing his hint, waiting for a hint. Finally seeing Sam was totally not getting what he needed her to Carter finally gave in.

"You, my best friend, are wearing Austin's letters man." Carter informed Sam. "And I am very curious as to why?"

"Oh!" Sam said finally understanding Carter's pointed look at her wardrobe. "I was freezing this morning and Austin being the nice guy he is, offered me his jacket, and would not take no for an answer."

"Uh-huh. So . . ." Carter said as he navigated to his real question. "It's you and Austin?"

Sam wanted to say yes, but honestly she was not sure. Sure Austin had called her baby on more than a few occasions, he made her feel special and she was irretrievably in love with him. But that didn't make them an item, did it? Sam wasn't sure how Austin felt about her. She wasn't sure if he just wanted friendship or if he, like her, wanted to be something more.

"Well, honestly Carter" Sam started to attempt to answer Carter.

"Yeah bro, it is Sam and me." Austin's voice came from behind Sam.

Sam turned around and gave Austin a hug, and he gave the top of her head a kiss. Turning back to Carter she proceeded to introduce the two dudes who were near and dear to her heart.

"It's nice to meet you Carter." Austin said giving Carter some dap.

"It's nice to meet you too, the Austin Aimes of North Valley High" Carter ranted.

Thankfully Sam cut him off by saying "Ok Carter, we get it. Now cut it out, you sound like a fan."

"Oh right." Carter said slightly blushing. "Well I better get going. I have to audition this weekend. I'll talk to you later Sam. Nice meeting you, again." Carter walked off.

Sam turned to Austin and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Samarie, I love it when you're in my arms. It feels so right." Austin said looking down at Sam. She was a beautiful sight to behold, even with his letters man jacket swallowing her whole.

"I do agree. I absolutely, honestly, happily agree." Sam said grinning up at Austin.

He chuckled and Sam giggled.

"I need to ask you something." Austin said.

"Ok. I'm all ears." Sam said.

"Ok, no its more like I need to tell you something then ask you something." Austin restated.

"Kay shoot." Sam told him.

"Alright well Sam, I" Austin started but he was interrupted by the most annoying sound coming near him.

"Austin we need to talk." Shelby said arriving in front of him, and in back of Sam.

"Not Now Shelby." Austin said looking thoroughly annoyed. "We are in the middle of something."

"No, now babe. Now." Shelby demanded only succeeded in angering Austin.

"Shelby, I am not your babe. I am not your boyfriend. We are not together. We are hardly even friends. Now please leave myself and Sam alone."

For the first time Shelby recognized she and Austin were not alone. She had been so absorbed in letting Austin know the rumors about the diner girl and him she didn't notice Sam in Austin's arms.

"So then the rumors are true." Shelby said. "You and the diner girl are an item."

Sam turned in Austin's arms and looked at Shelby like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about, we aren't together." Sam said.

Sam's declaration kind of hurt Austin's feelings, he was a little hurt. But then again it was true. They weren't together. . . yet.

"No? Then why are you wearing his letters man jacket?" Shelby asked assuming Sam was lying to her.

"I was freezing cold this morning and Austin came in and being the good friend that he is, he let me wear it." Sam answered.

"Ok well everyone knows, jocks don't give their lettermen's jacket to anyone unless the love them deeply. Everyone who is anyone knows that. So you and Austin have to be an item. Your wearing the jacket proves that."

Austin was shocked. Maybe Shelby wasn't as dumb as she looked since she just laid his true feelings out there. How did she get that from Sam wearing a jacket. Given, it was a very important jacket that he wouldn't let anyone but Sam wear.

"Well we aren't together." Sam answered. Then her phone went off. Sam turned back around and spoke in softly to him "And I have a feeling that I'm going to have to leave school. So I'm going to get my work for the rest of the day. Austin you should talk to Shelby; whatever it is she has to say seems very important. And we'll talk later right?"

Austin smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. "Of course baby, I'll text you ok?"

Sam nodded her head and smiled at him then reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek and removed herself from Austin's arms.

"Really Austin, what are you thinking? She doesn't belong with you, I do." Shelby said.

"You're wrong Shelby." Austin said shaking his head. "And I don't belong with you."

Austin turned and walked away towards the cafeteria. But he couldn't help but laugh when he heard Shelby growl out of frustration and say "Why does everybody keep walking away from me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was just about fed up with Fiona and her bull. Sam was ordered to close the diner even though Fiona knew Sam had three major exams tomorrow. It made absolutely no sense. Sam was trying to graduate so she could get out of Fiona's way, ease Fiona's burdens, yet Fiona was making the task's difficulty greater.

Sam was sitting in the booth nearest to the back studying for her Psychology exam when she heard the bell, which indicates an entrance, ring. Without looking up she put her pen in her book and proceeded to close it. Head bent and grabbing her pad she walked to the new costumers, trying to keep all the knowledge she just read.

"Hey can I get you all some drinks." Sam said politely still focused on the difference between id, ego, and superego.

"Sam are you alright?" Carter's voice asked.

"Carter?" Sam said looking up from her writing pad.

To Sam surprise Carter was not the only surprise in the party. Though it was only three people, they were the most unlikely people you'd ever imagine to see hanging out. Of course there was Carter, a no body unless you count Drama club, next there was the campus DJ Aimee Chadwick, and last was the schools King Austin Aimes.

Upon seeing Austin, Sam smiled and reached out and gave him a hug.

"I needed that." Sam said. Then she asked a serious question. "Ok, so what are the three of you doing? You are all aware that if North High catches wind of this." Sam was cut off by Aimee.

"Sheesh, I don't recall the story books portraying Cinderella as paranoid." Aimee said teasing Sam and giving her a friendly smile.

Austin wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and slid her into the booth by his side.

"Well you see sweetheart, we have decided that, frankly, if North High has a problem with who we want to be with and who we love, then they're just going to have to solve it." Austin said.

"Oh, ok." Sam said trying to register everything. Finally something clicked. "Wait, who you want to be with? Austin, you want to be with me?"

Austin had noticed his slip up as soon as he said it. Although this wasn't the way he planned on telling Sam, there really was no time like the present.

"Yes Samantha Marie Montgomery, I do. Over the time we talked over the Princeton chat room, I fell in love with you. I went to the Halloween dance in hopes of meeting the girl who stole my heart via internet. And I found her. She's you. You're her. And I would be honored if you were my girlfriend."

"You… you love me?"Sam asked. "I would be honored to have such a great guy for my boyfriend. I would love to be your girlfriend Austin, I honestly would. But what about you're?" Sam was cut off once again.

"I don't care about anything but us. If people support us then fine, if they don't then that is their problem. But ultimately it is me and you in this relationship. So other people's opinions and two cents don't really matter."

Sam smiled at Austin.

"So. . . we're together?" Austin asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have that kiss now?" Austin asked.

Giggling Sam nodded her head and leaned in.

Now this was Sam's first kiss and please believe she would never forget the magic, how beautiful it was, and Carter and Aimee awing like idiots.

_**Realizing Reality**_

"Baby, how late do you work tonight?" Austin asked.

Sam pretended like she didn't hear the question. First of all she knew Austin would not like the answer. Second of all she knew nothing good would come from the answer. So she just continued to read up on the Psychoanalytic theory.

After a few minutes Austin slid the book across the table where Carter and Aimee sat sharing a shake but also waiting for her answer.

"Now about that answer sweetheart?" Austin said with a charming smile.

Sighing Sam answered "I close tonight baby."

Before Austin could ask what time was closing time or even react Carter did.

"No, not again Sam; Why does she insist on torturing you?" Carter asked upset.

"Well. . . I don't know Carter. I wish I did so I could change whatever it is that I am doing wrong." Sam replied back a bit frustrated.

There was now a new silence at the table, one that was tense and uncomfortable.

"Sam, baby, what time is closing time?" Austin asked tensely, he already knew whatever the answer he was not going to like it.

Sam dropped her head and all but whispered her answer "3:00 A.M."

Just then Rhonda came over. It wasn't her first time over to the booth. She had high tailed it to the booth when she saw her baby girl and the cutie pie kissing. Sam introduced her to her boyfriend. And Rhonda took the party's order.

"Sam I just got a call from Fiona saying you're to close the diner. What is that about? She does know you 3 exams tomorrow, right?" Rhonda paused to get Sam's reaction. When Sam nodded she continued. "That Witch is really skating on thin ice. Baby girl go home. Study and do well."

"Rhonda I can't go home, Fiona will murder me if she found out I disobeyed her." Sam exclaimed.

"Well you need to go somewhere, because you can't stay here."

"You can stay with me tonight Sam." Austin offered.

"Really?" Sam looked to Austin smiling.

"Yes really." Austin leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I stay in the pool house in the backyard though, is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine Austin."

"Good so we can go now?" Carter said.

"Wait I have no clothes Austin. I can't spend the night." Sam said disappointed.

"Yes you do Sam. The night of the ball you left your clothes here with me. So I washed them and I've been meaning to give them back."

Sam jumped up from the booth and into Rhonda's arms. "I love you." She gave Rhonda a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Come to the back to get them."

Rhonda and Sam went to the back and got her clothes when Sam turned to go back out Rhonda called out "Sam, wait a minute."

"Yes?" Sam turned to find Rhonda digging around in her purse.

Rhonda finally finding what it was she was searching for pulled out three foil packets "Be careful baby girl." She said handing them to Sam.

"Um thanks Rhonda." Sam said blushing. She pulled out her wallet and slid the three condoms in the zipper.

_**Realizing Reality**_

Austin noticed Sam blushing as soon as she walked out from the back. He decided he would ask why when they got in the car. The enormity of her blush was so huge he knew whatever it was, was embarrassing.

So when they finally said goodbye to Carter and Aimee, and found themselves in his car he asked "So Sweetness, what had you blushing so much?"

Sam giggled. "Ok first, Sweetness?" She giggled again. "I like it. And I was blushing because Rhonda wanted to ensure we were careful and safe, so she gave me three condoms."

Austin let it sink in and then what Rhonda was insinuating fully revealed itself, then he too began blushing.

"Baby?" Sam asked, laughter evident in her voice. "Is the great Austin Aimes blushing?"

"Shut up."He said teasingly.

Then they both looked at each other and broke out in fits of laughter.

Finally Austin said to Sam "Come on Sweetness let's go home."

_**I promise to try to update by tomorrow night. Thanks for following the story. But can we please review? Thank you guys, oh and happy holidays! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Austin had come home and got ready for bed, then proceeded to climb into Austin's bed. Soft pillow talk was all that could be heard.

"I am happy you're my girl." Austin said staring into Sam's eyes.

"I am happy you're my boyfriend. I want to say I love you but I want to be absolutely sure. You understand?" Sam responded looking right into Austin's eyes.

"Yes, I understand sweetness." Austin assured Sam while also causing her to smile.

There was a comfortable silence then Sam asked a question.

"How do you think the school is going to react to us?" She asked in a quiet and timid.

"It doesn't matter what they think, baby." Austin said. "I'll be by your side for most of the day and if I'm not with you there's always Carter and Aimee. They are in the same boat as us."

"True, but Carter is not the king of the school and Aimee is known and I am not." Sam responded, finding little comfort in Austin's words.

"Baby, don't worry about it. We'll be ok. We'll be fine."

"I hope so." Sam looked away from Austin.

Austin wasn't having that, he turned Sam's face back to his, kissed her nose and said, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Austin's words and eyes held so much sincerity, passion, and honesty that Sam had no choice but to trust in what he said. Sam leaned forward a little nervous, after all this was her first time initiating a kiss, ever. Austin noticed and he chuckled.

"Just go with the flow baby. If you want to kiss your man, then kiss me."Austin said in a very sensual voice.

And Sam did just what she felt.

Yes, this by far was only their second kiss but Sam and Austin felt as though it would take a while to top this one. This kiss drowned out both of their senses and only left them feeling one another's emotions and, well body. The kiss was sweet, full of passion, and most definitely lacking innocence. The kiss was also never ending. When Sam did try to pull away and Austin pulled her back, and all of her senses would drown out again. So when Austin tried to pull away Sam wouldn't let him. However Austin wasn't ending the kiss, he was progressing it. He moved down to Sam's neck and branded her. After he was through he gave Sam a peck on the lips.

Sam was thoroughly flustered from the kiss. She looked into Austin's eyes and saw that he mirrored her feelings. She was drained and ready to go to sleep.

"Ok then. I think its bed time babe." Austin said making Sam think he could read her mind.

Sam giggled.

"Alright then. Goodnight Nomad." Sam said smiling and then rolled over to her side of Austin's bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked lightly.

Sam turned to look at him. "Um, to sleep?" Sam said unsure if that was the correct answer.

Austin laughed and scooted over to Sam.

"Can I hold you?" he asked in her ear.

Sam, who was utterly turned on, again, and ready for round two, could only swallow and nod her head. Austin was completely unaware of Sam's current predicament and held her in his arms. Sam was in heaven. She loved being in Austin's arms and she knew that it would never get old.

"Goodnight Samarie." Austin said softly to Sam as he watched her fall into the realms of sleep. "I love you."

Sam response caused happiness and love to overflow in Austin. "Night Aj. I love you too."

_**Realizing Reality**_

The next morning everything was fine, Sam was so happy and content she had all but forgot about the hard task that lie ahead. School.

When Austin pulled up on the school parking lot Sam began to, well , she freaked out.

"Aj, I can't do this. I can't. You can't either you're the schools king. This is bad. Oh my God. If we were living in the 19th century I could probably be put to death for something like this." Sam went on and on hyperventilating the whole time. Austin whipped his head around to look at Sam. He was concerned that this would be too much for her.

"Ok baby calm down, please calm down." Austin interrupted Sam.

Sam stopped and looked at Austin, her eyes starting to water.

"Everyone is going to think I am not good enough for you. What will your friends say Austin. I don't want you to lose you status because of me. I am Cinderella." Austin cut off Sam's rant with a kiss.

"Calm down baby. Don't psyche yourself out. And don't listen to the negativity. We are the only people in the relationship so only how we feel and what we say matters." Austin said while praying for patience. He needed to find a way to get Sam over the mountain of others thoughts towards her. He feared she would not let the relationship make it if she continued to focus on others. And with the way Austin felt for her, that was not an option. "So, you are going to take three deep breaths and then I am going to get out the car, and open my girlfriend's door, ok?"

Sam nodded her head and took 3 deep breaths while staring into Austin's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the breaths or her boyfriend's eyes but she was calm.

Austin gave Sam a smile then reached for his door handle.

"Aj wait." Sam said causing Austin to turn back to her. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over his. "Thank you."

Austin stroked her cheek with one hand while placing her hair, which was down because of her hickie, behind her ear with the other, and told her "anytime."

Austin got out the car and as he walked to Sam's side he took a deep breath himself. He couldn't admit it to Sam but he was a bit nervous. His plan was to keep them both occupied with a conversation. So when he opened Sam's door he put on his charming smile and said "So. . . Aj, huh? Care to share?"

"Nope, but you can try to guess." Sam said giggling as she got out the car and took Austin's hand.

"I feared you would say that." Austin replied while shutting Sam's door. "Ok um Aj. I have no clue babe, you have to help me out a little bit."

They began to walk towards the school, nerves and bad feelings forgotten, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Come on, it's not even that hard." Sam said laughing.

"Yes it actually is." Austin said opening the doors. "Can't you just tell me Samarie?" Austin playfully pouted.

Because it took Sam and Austin forever to get out of the bed, they didn't have the pleasure of avoiding the entire student body. Although Sam and Austin were lost in their own world, the rest of North Valley High was not. Everyone had shocked looks on their face. They continued in on their own conversations but all throughout North V High the conversations topic switched to the Football captain and the diner girl… holding hands and looking like a couple.

"Oh don't be such a baby, baby." Sam smiled up at Austin, who now had the puppy dog pout on. "Alright, Alright baby. What's your name?"

"Austin Ames." Austin answered.

"Typical jock." Sam mumbled teasingly, as they arrived at his locker.

"Hey I heard that." Austin exclaimed then reached out to tickle Sam.

"No. Baby! Stop it, Aj." Sam screamed and laughed out.

Austin smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "If you wanted my full name you should have been more specific baby girl." Austin said causing Sam to giggle. " Austin Jamal Ames."

"That's right my handsome boyfriend." Sam said and waited for it to click in Austin's head.

"Austin Jamal. Aj. I get it baby. I like it. A lot." Austin said then leaned down to kiss Sam on the mouth. "I have to go we have a football game today remember?"

"Yes I remember baby. I'll be there." Sam said and gave Austin a swift kiss on the cheek and they both parted ways with a smile on their faces.

_**Realizing Reality**_

The school day came and went and despite all the stares Sam and Austin were doing fine. Sam couldn't hang out with Austin since he had a game but she hung around the school with Carter. Everything was fine till Sam got a text from Fiona demanding that she come straight home. And Sam did just that. But when she got there she wished she hadn't.

There in her living room sat Shelby, Gabriella, Brianna.

"Hey where's your mom she sent me a 911 text." Sam said.

"She'll be right down." Brianna said.

"Okay then." Sam said quietly, something in her gut was telling her to run, that she was in danger.

"Samantha, Shelby here tells me you've become a man stealer. Is this true?" Fiona said walking into the room.

"No ma'am. However it is true that I am with her ex." Sam answered honestly.

Fiona gave Sam an icy smile.

"Girls get to the game. it's time for Sam and I to have a woman to woman talk." Fiona said to the girls.

"I need to get to the game and support my boyfriend anyway. Everybody knows this 'relationship' he's in is just a publicity stunt." Shelby said and the left with Sam's step sisters on her heels.

Sam watched them leave and when she turned around she was greeted by a slap to her face.

"You slut." Fiona screamed as she slapped her across the face with the other hand and proceeded to have the ' woman to woman' talk with a teary eyed, confused, and now emotionally and physically abused Sam.

_**Realizing Reality**_

Austin looked in the stands one more time, and still didn't see Sam. It was now the end of the fourth quarter. Where could she be?

"Alright, there's only 25 seconds left on the clock. Just run the ball." Austin said to his teammates. "And don't throw it to the other team." His last sentenced caused everyone to look at him funny. Austin just clapped his hands and said "Break!"

Austin didn't even stay to watch the last of the game he went to his locker and got his stuff and packed up to go home. He was beyond upset that his girlfriend didn't make it to the game.

On the way to his car he was intercepted by Carter and Aimee.

"Have you seen Sam, Austin? She said she would be back for the game but she didn't show up."

"No I haven't seen her." Austin said still upset but concern began to find its way into his emotions. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She got an urgent text from Fiona and of course she took off running that was the last time I saw her. Something had to go wrong Austin. She so stoked about seeing her Aj play, it was annoying. She wouldn't have missed it."

"Alright I'm going to run to my house and see if she's there. Keep in contact with me."

Austin sprinted to his vehicle and put the pedal to the metal. Something wasn't right and he was angry at himself for having not recognized it sooner.

_**Please review. Your reviews are my life line as an author and while seeing that you are following my story and my authorship is heartwarming, reviews make my heart smile.:) Hope you all liked this chapter and I hope your seatbelt are on because Sam and Austin are about to have their first fight. Oh dear! Love you. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Sam found herself sitting in a now abandoned park. When she arrived there were mothers, fathers, and children all around. It wasn't dark then, but it was now. How long had she been sitting in this park? How much longer till she'd crack and break like life, Fiona, and obviously so many others wanted her too?

A little while ago, well apparently, hours ago Sam was beaten for being happy. Sam was beaten because she had a piece of happiness that Fiona had no control over . . . till now. Fiona declared that Sam would not have a place to stay, a car, or a "family" if she would not break things off with Austin. Yes, after being beaten, Sam's bit of happiness was pulled from her grasp.

And that is exactly what Sam had been sitting at the park mulling over. What did happiness have against her? What did she ever do to happiness besides long for and support it? How was she supposed to let her heart go? What they had was real. He would know that deep in her heart this wasn't what she wanted.

"SAM?" Austin yelled, and ran over to her.

"Great." Sam mumbled to herself after she turned to acknowledge the object of her thoughts, yet she wouldn't , she couldn't look at him.

Head down and refusing to look at Austin, Sam began to cry silently. How in the world was she supposed to this?

"So, are we just not going to talk?" Austin asked after 7 minutes of silence. Sam still didn't move a muscle. "What is going on baby? Why weren't you at the game?"

"Fiona called, said I needed to meet her at the house immediately." Sam managed to mumble out.

Sighing, and trying not to let his irritation come through and project it at Sam Austin responded. "What did she want this time?"

"She wanted to talk to me." Sam answered.

"For two hours?" Austin asked feeling a bit more irritated.

"No. After she was done" Sam chose her words carefully "uh, making her point I came here to think."

Austin, who was use to his girlfriend being there for his games and being there after the games, was now irritated and agitated. "Why couldn't you come to the game Sam? I kept looking for you. Worrying about you. And yet you were here in this park 'thinking' to yourself."

If it were not for the bruise now forming around Sam's right eye and the bruise to complementing it on the side of Sam's face she would have looked up in shock. Where was her boyfriend at and who the heck was this standing in front of her? Couldn't he tell something was terribly wrong?

"Well, since you aren't talking I'll leave you to 'think to yourself' in peace. Later Samantha." Austin said walking away from Sam.

Sam thought to herself that it must be fate.

_Realizing Reality_

Sam spent the whole night at the park and she couldn't miss school anymore, so she had to go. Not only did she have to go but she had to take a shower and get ready in the locker room. Thank God she had spare clothes in her car.

As Sam walked out the locker room she bumped into Madison.

"Oh I'm so sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Oh my Gosh. What happened to your face Sammy?" Madison said. "Oh no. She didn't."

Madison was secretly in Sam and Austin's corner. She believed in them and could see they had what it takes. Yesterday Shelby had told her that she handled the situation and she and Austin would be together soon.

"Not to be rude but why are you talking to me? I'm diner girl, and your best friend doesn't like me." Sam said trying to side step Madison.

"Ok. I know you probably won't believe me but Shelby is not my best friend. As a matter of fact the only friend I have is my boyfriend. Shelby just took a liking to me when I joined cheer and claimed me. But I am talking to you because I like you. You seem like such a nice, sweet, humble person; a person who definitely does not deserve this. Who did this to you? Was it Shelby? If it was, so help me God"

Sam kind of giggled dazed could Madison possibly be a good friend? Definitely. Then Sam proceeded to tell Madison everything. After which Madison was seething with anger and Sam was once again near tears. Madison seeing this asked Sam a simple question.

"Can I give you a hug? You really need one." She asked. And Sam smiled a nodded.

They hugged and Madison went in search of Toby to tell him to get his teammate up on game, while Sam simply drifted down the halls to her first period. Head down and avoiding any and everyone.

Austin had just entered the school. As soon as he got in his car the night before he'd been feeling like a complete tool. It was obvious something was wrong with his love as the conversation took place; but it was even more apparent after he reviewed the conversation in his head. She was too quiet as if she was scared, and for the life of him he couldn't remember her looking at him, not even once. His plan was to make a bee line to her first class and beg for her forgiveness and for her to tell him what's bothering her. But of course Shelby had other plans.

_Realizing Reality_

Austin had a free period for fourth and near the end of third he received a text from his teammate saying they needed to talk. Austin found this strange. He and Toby were cool but not close, but if his teammate needed to talk to him he'd be there for him.

As Austin approached the bleachers he saw Toby and three bleachers over was Sam and Madison talking. He was thoroughly confused Madison usually hung around with Shelby. But Sam looked to be enjoying herself. Austin made a move to go talk to Sam but Toby stood and shook his head and motioned that they needed to talk first. Austin's stare lingered on Sam her hood was up and her hair was covering her profile. Austin proceeded up the steps to Toby.

"Alright Toby. What's up man?" Austin said as he sat down.

"Look man I know we ain't close or anything like that but somebody's got to tell you." Toby started.

"Tell me what?" Austin said confused.

"It's about your girl, Sammy."

"What about Sam?" Austin said.

"She got slapped around by step-mother last night, pretty bad. That is why she wasn't at the game. Not to mention her step mother told her she wouldn't have anything if she stays with you." Toby broke it down for Austin. "Now I know it is not my business. But me and my girl Madison really think y'all have what it takes. And what y'all have is real. See I heard about how you treated her last night. She thinks you guys are over. So I am asking you to be the man I know you are, and prove her wrong."

Toby finished looking Austin dead in his eyes. Toby really didn't know Sam till earlier today but after meeting her he considered her his little sister and he didn't want anyone to hurt her. He was thinking about how to deal with her step-mom and her situation, but he knew that Austin made her happy so he was going to support them.

Austin sat there and let everything sink in. So not only had he been a complete tool but Sam had so much going on and he wasn't there for her.

"Thanks Toby." Austin finally said. "Can we go over to our girls now?"

"Yeah but before we go we need to figure out where she's going to live, because she will not sleep in the park again." Toby said, shocking Austin.

"SAM SLEPT WHERE?" Austin yelled out staring at her.

Hearing Austin's rather loud Sam turned on instinct to tell Austin everything was fine and to calm down, forgetting about her bruises.

Austin saw the bruises and became enraged. How dare that witch put her hands on his Sam. Who does she think she is? Austin walked over to Sam and sat behind her and just held her.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Awwwww." Madison said giggling.

"Baby, hush." Toby said finally making it over to the group, then he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well it was cute babe." She said as Toby mirrored Austin and Sam's position.

"I missed you." Sam and Austin said at the same time.

This time both couples laughed lightly and Toby, being the dork he is, screamed out "JINX! You each owe me a soda!" And of course this caused the light laughter to turn into a complete loud and hard laughter session.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY AND MY IMAGINATION SO THE CHARACTERS ARE AND DO WHAT I WANT THEM TO. SORRY IF THAT BOTHERS YOU.**

Over the next 3 weeks Toby and Austin became best friends and brother, and Madison and Sam became best friends and sisters. Wherever one couple was, ninety percent of the time the other was also present. The other ten percent was quality time. Five percent of quality time was couples the other five percent was spent with respective best friends.

During the first week Madison confided in Sam that cheerleading wasn't for her and she wanted to quit. Sam convinced her to tell Toby. Toby was a bit miffed over how long Madison held it from him but he completely understood her and suggested she quit before she even mentioned it. He also apologized for putting her in an uncomfortable situation, and unintentionally forcing her to do something she didn't enjoy. Also Sam called Fiona's bluff and moved in with Austin. Austin's mother approved of Sam and considered her a daughter, Austin's dad was on the fence with her and the relationship.

The second week Shelby was up to her tricks again. Now Sam was not only a "man stealer" but she was also a "best friend stealer". The four friends (Sam, Madison, Austin, and Toby) were standing at Austin's locker discussing whether they wanted McDonald's or Burger King when Shelby walked up and called Sam out of her name. Sam began counting to ten so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret and get suspended. Austin just stood there fist clenched. Toby looked back and forth between Austin and Shelby. Toby was still waiting for Austin to step up and put Shelby in her place, and stand up for Sam. After seeing he still wouldn't stand up he shook his head and pulled Madison back who had advanced up and got in Shelby's face calling her every name but the one her mother gave her. Then Toby dismissed Shelby. Sam shot Austin a dirty look and rolled her eyes. Madison turned on Toby with questioning eyes. He gave her a look that clearly said 'don't go there.' Needless to say lunch was awkward until Sam pointed out that that with every one mad at each other they were giving Shelby what they wanted. Then everything was fine.

The third week was smooth sailing. The big game was coming up next week. So the couples hardly hung out that week. So Madison and Sam became inseparable. Madison told Sam to start speaking up for herself if Austin wouldn't. Sam confided in Madison that she was scared that she wouldn't know how to stop if she did. Maddi told Sam that Austin, Toby, and most of all she had her back. Austin and Toby strengthened their bond and had each other's back. Toby told Austin the next time he didn't stick up for Sam, that he'd kick the threats butt and then Austin's. That weekend the couples were glued together having missed each other and hanging out. That weekend Toby declared Sam his sister and Sam claimed his as her brother. And Austin claimed Madison as his sister and Madison claimed him as her brother.

**REALIZING REALITY**

"Sadi, d'ya see them?" Sam asked walking into the school hand in hand with her best friend, calling her by one of her special nickname.

"No Mamantha. I don't. Toby said that we wouldn't have time together until lunch last night over the phone." Madison replied.

"Austin told me the same last night before he knocked out."Sam said. "Well…"

"Yeah I know." Madison said.

The two best friends sighed at the same time then proceeded to say "This sucks." They giggled and shook their heads. They were always completing each other's sentences or saying the same things.

"Best friend S what are we going to do for four whole periods?" Madison asked Sam dramatically.

"I know. Our boyfriends have abandoned us, whatever shall we do?" Sam replied in the same manner.

"Ladies never fear Zorro is here!" Carter said greeting them from behind Sam.

"Carter." Madison said sending him a friendly smile.

"Madison." Carter responded.

"Sam." Sam said feeling a bit left out.

The three friends laughed. Carter was now officially dating Aimee and was occupied with dates, quality time, and auditions. However he and Aimee had hung out with the couples one time and they seemed to fit in just fine.

"What's up Carter?" Sam asked covering a yawn.

Before Carter could answer some random guy ran down the hall with no shirt, and face painted green screaming "GO FROGS!"

"Oh" Madison said giggling "Wow." Sam joined in with her.

Carter looked violated. This caused the girls to try and cover their giggles but they failed miserably.

Finally snapping back Carter replied "Nothing just thought I'd come say hi to my two favorite girls."

"Awww." The girls said together.

A loud cheer went up throughout the hallway and the foot ball team and cheer leaders walked through the hallway. Sam's eyes immediately sought Austin's, and found him looking right back at her. He was tired and stressed. Sam knew that lunch time would be nap time.

As if reading her thought Madison said while looking over her brother "Toby said that the Coach and his Dad have been working him really hard."

"I know." Sam replied.

Austin winked at Sam while giving her a tired smile. Sam mouthed I love you before he hit the corner and proceeded to the football field.

The bell rand and everyone dispersed to their respective classes.

**REALIZING REALITY**

Sam was worried about Austin so she decided to ditch fourth period and watch the ;last hour and a half of practice. She was not surprised to find Madison in the stands focused on her play brother; And Toby trailing his brother. They were all worried about him. He looked as though if the wind blew him he'd fall right over.

When Sam took a seat next to Madison, Madison greeted her with "You need to take him home at lunch Sammy-Sam. He doesn't look so good."

"Already ahead of you Maddi." Sam said, before the next heartbeat.

All of a sudden there was a big commotion on the field. Austin's father yelled his name and Madison and Sam shot out of their seats. Sam saw Toby on the ground kneeling next to Austin.

"Madison, what is going on?" Sam asked near hyperventilating.

No reply came so Sam turned to the spot where Madison had been standing , and with tears in her eyes, she found no one there. She turned her focus back to Austin and found Madison standing next to Toby, motioning for Sam to join them. Sam sped down to the field next to her love. Toby explained that Austin had collapsed because he hadn't eaten and wasn't well rested. Sam felt herself getting angry.

"Where's his bag T?" Sam asked in a voice that clearly showed she was not happy and wasn't taking any mess.

Toby sensing this immediately pointed out where it was.

"Madison, can you" Sam began to ask.

"Already on it honey." Madison said heading towards the spot Toby pointed to.

"Brother, do you think you can carry him to the" Sam was more than halfway through asking.

"Sure thing sis." Toby said cutting her off.

"Got it." Madison said returning with the bag.

Sam unzipped the gym bag and searched around for the car keys. She was surprised to find that she had two outfits, including socks and shoes, in his gym bag. Finally, she found the keys at the bottom of the bag.

"Ok, I'm going to pull the car around. Meet me there." Sam said and stood up and turned around to find Austin's Dad glaring down at her.

"Where do you think your taking my son?" He asked.

"Home to rest sir." Sam said trying to remain polite. This man did not like her , and after this week she could honestly say she wasn't too fond of him.

"Austin doesn't need to rest, he needs to get up and practice." Al said raising his voice.

Sam had had enough. She stepped up to him and calmly said "With all due respect Mr. Al, Austin needs to rest and eat. You have been pushing him way too hard. If your goal is to burn him out before the big game then it'd be smart to let him stay and practice. But if you want him well enough to play tonight then let me take him to get his rest and a good meal. I'll have him back in time for locker room procedures. Oh and a word of advice, start caring about your son as much as you care about the game. You only have one Austin, there is plenty of games." Sam then stepped around him and went to get the car.

**REALIZING REALITY**

Austin finally came back to life for 5 minutes in the car, inquiring what happened. Sam told him. Then he promptly drifted off to sleep. Sam chuckled and proceeded to call Toby to see if they could crash at his place. Toby readily agreed, and told Sam he would pick up lunch and see them shortly after 5th period.

When Sam parked in front of Toby's house she unbuckled her seat belt and looked over at Austin. She couldn't help but smile at his snoring and his position. His head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly open. Sam leaned over and placed a ghost of a kiss right beneath his ear and gently said "Wake up baby."

Her only response from him was a long snore.

Sam giggled and Austin smirked and opened one eye.

"There's my handsome eyes." Sam said softly caressing Austin's face. "Come on love, let's go get some rest."

**REALIZING REALITY**

Toby and Madison walked into Toby's room with lunch from the diner. The scene before them was not only comedic but cute.

Sam lay fast asleep on Austin, in his arms, with his Varsity hoodie on; While Austin laid wide awake watching and contently holding her.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to be the one resting bro." Toby said as he led Madison over to his couch and coffee table.

"Shut up." Madison teasingly told her boyfriend. "She needs her rest too. She's barely been getting any sleep at all making sure Austin gets sleep."

"She has?" Austin asked confused. Then it hit him. Sam had been taking care of him for the past two weeks. She would ice his sore spots and then keep heat packs on them. She gave him back rubs and massages and played in his hair till he fell asleep. He could recall nine nights over the last two weeks where he would wake in the morning and find her smiling sleepily down at him. "She has."

"Well unfortunately need to wake her up." Toby said as he set up lunch. "You all know how my little sister is about food."

Austin and Madison chuckled and nodded. Samantha Montgomery became Godzilla himself when she did not eat.

**I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER MY LOVES. PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**God bless Japan**_

_**Here it is you guys Chapter 10. It'll will probably a long one **_____

Sam and Madison were having fun at the big rival game. Austin let Sam wear his practice jersey and of course his letterman jacket.

Austin had just scored his fifth and the winning touchdown, resulting in the crowd cheering his name.

Sam screamed out "Go Baby!" encouraging him.

"That's right cheer your man on sister-girl." Madison yelled over the cheering stuck her tongue out at Madison causing Madison to laugh. "C'mon let's go get the car." She said grabbing Sam's hand.

**Realizing Reality**

"Snot." Sam said causing Madison to nearly gag.

"Cot." Madison responded.

They were playing the rhyme game to pass the time while waiting for the boys to come out and get the weekend started officially. Over 40 minutes had already passed.

"Lock." Sam said.

"Stop." Madison begged.

"Yacht." Sam smiled ignoring her best friend's obvious request.

"Oh, good one Mamantha." Madison offered. "Block."

"Where are they?" Sam asked. "Not."

"Don't know but I am getting irritated."Madison answered then looked around. "Lot."

"Shot."

"Bach."

"Ugh!" Sam literally growled out.

"I take it we're done playing." Madison mumbled out.

They had been waiting for 45 minutes for sure now.

"Where are they?" Sam asked again except this time it wasn't really a question it was more like a statement.

"Look there's Toby." Madison stated pointing to Toby who was closing in on the car. "But where's my big brother?" She ended quietly.

"Hey Tobz, what's going on?" Sam asked hopping out of the car and meeting him in the front. She then looked to her best friend and took a step back, she should've been the one to greet him first. "Sorry Madi."

"Its ok. Where's my brother, baby?" Madison asked wasting no time.

Toby took a deep breath and cut off eye contact by looking at the ground.

"He's not coming." Toby said.

"Why not?" Sam and Madison asked at the same time.

"Cheerleaders throwing him and the football team a party." Toby responded now looking at the other cars.

"Which means you aren't coming either." Sam stated.

"Well I am part of the team, and somebody has to be there that has Austin's back."

"Ok." Sam said.

There was an awkward silence. It was Sam's turn to look at the ground.

"Austin said for you and Madi to take the car." Toby focused his attention on his little sister. It was as if she felt it to. Something was going happen tonight. Sam looked up at her big brother and saw his eyes pleading with her to not be too upset.

"How come Austin couldn't come with you to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't get away."

"Okay." Sam said.

Another awkward silence.

Sam shook her head and put on a smile for her big brother. "Ok go have fun. Go celebrate it. You guys really deserve it T." She turned to look at Madison who was frowning. "Right Sadi?"

"Yeah, whatever Mammy." Madison rolled her eyes and walked away to the passenger side while calling over her shoulder "HAVE A _GREAT _TIME!"

"Sister I," Toby tried.

"Look I know you're upset about it too, but make the most of it. See you later." Toby's eyes then moved and lingered to his girlfriend who sat fuming in the car. "I'll talk to her, go." Toby only nodded then turned and walked back.

Sam turned around and made her way back into the vehicle, Sam slammed the door.

"Wow." Sam stated after sitting in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Yep." Madison popped the p.

"So"

"To the diner?"

"Yep!" Sam said as she started the car.

**Realizing Reality**

As soon as the two best friends entered the diner their disappointment vanished.

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH!" Rhonda exclaimed. "Where have you been? Oh hey Madison." Rhonda reached out and gave her a hug.

"I was here a couple of days ago. And where is my hug?"

Rhonda then reached out and gave Sam a hug. "Y'all seat yourselves. What do you want to eat?"

"Two barbeque bacon cheeseburgers." They both said.

"One with a side of onion rings."

"The other with chili fries."

"And two 's." They both completed the order.

Rhonda shook her head and smiled "Coming right up girls."

Sam and Madison went to their regular booth Sam sat with her back facing the door and Madi sat facing the door.

"Are you really mad at Tobz?"Sam asked.

"No of course not." Madison responded. "I was though."

They both giggled.

"Are you mad at Austin?"

"I'm not quite sure. I am trying to understand his view point but I don't know." Sam responded.

"Yeah I understand. Well we're gonna have a great night, without those two knuckle heads. We've done it before. We'll do it again." Madison said

"Heck yeah we can and will." Sam said then laughed. "I miss Austin." she said after her laughter died down.

"No. We'll have none of that. Its best friend time right now."

"Ok."

**Realizing Reality**

Sam did a quick stretch and started on her onion rings. Madison mirrored her movements and went to work on her chili cheese fries. They had only finished their burgers 3 minutes ago.

"Oh." Madison moaned out. "I don't know how I went without these for so long."

"Me either." Sam laughed out while watching her friend make passionate love faces at her food. It would never get old. Every time Madison ate at the diner or had diner food, her soul got happy. "Save me some stingy."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Madison said zoned out over Sam's shoulder, her fork stopped midway to its destination. "Sam don't freak out or shut down ok? We're still going to have a great night ok?"

"Okay." Sam drawled out.

Next thing Sam heard was "Hey Baby." And Toby leaned down and kissed Madison. Sam smiled her brother and her best friend, were just too darn cute. Then Toby reached over and hugged Sam and took a seat next to her.

"Tobz, you made it bro!" Sam said with a huge smile.

"Sis, everyone is here."

"Everyone?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, everyone. And Shelby has been by his side all night. And what's pissing me off is that he isn't saying a damn thing to refute her."

Just then the diner bell rang and it was instantly filled with loud and live chatter.

Sam dipped an onion ring into her bar- b- q sauce then into her ranch. She had a slight frown on her face, and eyes filled with confusion.

"Do you want to go now Mamantha?"

"No Sadison, not yet." Sam answered aware of her brother's slight frown at the thought of them leaving. She didn't want to be the party pooper.

"You alright babygirl?" Rhonda asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

She knew very well Sam was not okay. However when Sam smiled a smile that hardly reached her eyes, and nodded her head Rhonda was forced to let it go. She made her way back to her station.

"So how has your night been?" Toby tried.

"Good." Sam replied.

"It has been awesome baby; filled with lots of laughs and great food. Right, Mammy?" Madison asked giving Sam a huge encouraging smile.

In that moment Sam decided that it had been a great night so far, Madison was right. She smiled back.

"Right, Sadi." Sam giggled, then turned to Toby "Your girlfriend here was eating like she was a big fat pig though, Tobz."

Madison gasped and then shoved a mouthful of chili cheese fries in her mouth ; then made another love face at it causing Sam and Toby to burst out laughing.

"I see." Toby agreed.

"Baby!" Madison said appalled.

"I was just kidding." He said.

"So was I, Sadi." Sam added still giggling.

"Trouble coming this way." Madison said then said " And you both weren't kidding."

"Were too." They said Sam still giggling and Toby chuckling.

"Liars."

"Tell me Toby, does she make love faces at you that way?" Sam asked in a fit of giggles now.

"I'd like to say yes but I'm not sure."

"Oh come on you guys." Madison said. "You both know it's like an orgasm in your mouth."

Sam and Tony stared at her. She had truly sat herself up this time.

"So Sadi, my dear best friend tell me, who gives the better" Sam started with a smirk.

"Sam don't you dare!" Madison said, smirking right back at Sam.

"Fine sleepover question." Sam said with a knowing smile.

"A-hem."

They had been so absorbed in their conversation they forgot about the trouble. Now standing at the head of the table was Austin and the head cheer leader. All laughter at the table died out.

"Hey guys." Austin said.

There was an awkward silence.

Sam had become increasingly interested in the design on the table top. Austin was looking at her. Toby was staring, ok well glaring at Austin. Madison was looking at Toby trying to convey a message to calm down. And Shelby was looking at Madison.

Rhonda appeared at the table and sat a chocolate shake in front of Sam.

"Hey Son." Rhonda said breaking the all too loud silence.

"Evening mom." He said, eyes still on his love.

"Yo Austin," Someone yelled over from his table.

"We'll be over in a minute." Shelby yelled back.

"Sam." Austin said.

"Austin we should get back." Shelby said.

"Well I'll be back," He said to no one in particular "over there in a minute." Shelby seemed to get the message, she hesitated for 2 seconds then went back over to her group.

"Bro, can I" Austin didn't finish his sentence. He knew he didn't have to. Austin saw Toby struggling; the big brother in him wanted Austin nowhere near his little sister, but the best friend wanted them to work things out. Finally Toby moved to sit next to Madison.

Austin took the seat next to Sam and gave her his full attention. He briefly heard Toby strike up a conversation with Madison to give him and Sam a little privacy.

"Samarie?" Austin tried again.

Sam just stared at the table top.

"Baby, talk to me."

Sam finally turned to Austin. No light in her eyes, no smile to light up her face, she looked hunted and hurt. "Shelby is," she closed her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut before she said something she'd regret. Then she tried again, she opened her eyes, and very tightly said "Shelby and the others are waiting for you, football captain." Then she went back to staring at the table top.

"Sam, I" Austin tried.

"Go." She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Austin said shocked. "No I"

"Just go." She said firmly, causing Austin to stand and stare.

Matter of fact everyone at the table was staring at Sam.

Finally Madison started to gather her things and signaled Rhonda for the check.

Sam stared at her chocolate shake. Then she heard Toby say to Austin that they should get back. Sam glanced up and saw Toby kiss Madison's temple and heard him tell her he loved her.

"Madi, stay. I'll just go spend time with Rhonda while I finish my shake and head home for the night." Sam said then she grabbed her stuff and the shake and walked to the back of the restaurant.

It wasn't too long after that Austin's car sped out of the parking lot.

"Alright, so you want to tell me what the hell is going through you rabid ass mind?" Madison ground out at Austin.

"I have an image to keep up." Austin said glaring. "Something you know very well about, don't you little sis?"

"Hold up, bro, Tech. Don't talk to my girl like that."

Austin held up his hands in apology.

"Austin." Shelby yelled, in true Shelby fashion.

"We'd better get over there." Austin said.

"Naw, just tell me when you're ready to go." Toby glared at Austin wondering what the answer to his girlfriends question was.

Austin shook his head as he walked away this just wasn't his night.

**Realizing Reality **

Sam was fast asleep when Austin climbed into their bed. He reached out and held her. At first Sam snuggled into his arms and relaxed. Austin was halfway to sleep when she tensed and said "You smell like her."

"Well I was with her all night, Sam." Austin said with closed eyes.

He had had a long night. He just wanted to hold the love of his life and rest. He didn't want to argue.

"Oh well I guess that makes it better." Sam said. Seems she had a different plan. "How was the party, football captain?"

"I'm Austin here, Sam. Please, I don't want to fight are argue."

Sam turned in his arms to look at him. He looked stressed and tired, in need of rest, he opened his eyes and they looked troubled.

"What happened tonight Austin?" Sam asked him quietly.

Austin tensed and a flash of guilt went through his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything baby, now can I please hold you and go to sleep?" Austin responded.

"Do you promise nothing happened?"

"I promise."

"Ok." Sam said turning back to her original position.

Long after Austin was sleep and his snores quieted down, Sam still lay awake, something nagging at her mind. She knew something had happened, something that could jeopardize the relationship. She felt it. But for now she would just enjoy being in his arms, she felt that it'd be awhile before she was in them again after tonight. So she just relaxed, she was in the calm right before a major storm.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey to those of my readers who are following me on twitter, I apologize. I promised an update by Friday and didn't make it happen. So I apologize. **_

**Chapter.11**

"_Might not know it now, but baby Ima STAR!"_ Sam and Austin woke from their sleep due to Sadi's rigntone.

"Babe, can you pass it? It's Sadi."

Sam got no reply. Instead she felt Austin move, then she heard her phone snap open, "Go Away." And her phone snap shut.

"Why'd you do that Aj?" Sam said then kicked him in the shin.

"Hey, now that's no fair."

"Whatever Aimes give me the phone."

"No, let's go back to sleep."

"No." Sam rolled over and straddled Austin. "Now give me the phone Aj."

Austin growled and handed her the phone.

"Thank you grumpy." She said as she dialed Madison's number back.

"Hey." She began her conversation. Yet she was engrossed in Austin's eyes. There it was again, guilt, shame. What happened? "Really? Yeah see you soon." With that she snapped her phone close and hopped up and ran to the shower.

"Samarie, where are you going?" Austin asked.

"Nowhere Aj, Sadi said she and Tobz would be over in less than 30 so I'm going to get ready." Sam yelled out to Austin.

Austin sat up and said stiffly "Why did you not ask if they could come over before you agreed."

The bathroom door opened and Sam poked her head out thoroughly confused at Austin's attitude. It was weird. Usually Toby and Sadi showed up unannounced, so why was he tripping?

"I'm sorry Austin, I never had to before."

Austin knew Sam was telling the truth. But he also knew that as soon as Madison and Toby arrived they would bring trouble.

Sam stood chewing on her lip, waiting for his response. What was going on with him? Finally, she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry." She said again then disappeared behind the door.

Austin hopped up and threw on his football sweats and a thermal. Then he started pacing.

He hadn't meant to. He got caught up trying to protect his image, and let go in that moment. Same would have a hard time forgiving him. He knew what he was doing when he did it.

"So why on God's green earth did you do it, Austin?" He asked himself aloud.

"Do what?" Sam asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Samarie, stop worrying it's nothing."

"Okay." Sam said. Then she headed for the door. "Well I'm gonna go get breakfast and speak to your mom." Then she left.

Austin stared after her. This wasn't good.

Toby appeared in the doorway. The same frown that he wore last night when he dropped him off was still in place.

"Don't start." Austin said turning to go brush his teeth.

"Where is my best friend, brother?"Madison asked when Austin came back out.

"She went to get breakfast from the big house, she should be back" Sam walked through the door. "Now."

Sam smiled.

"Good morning to my favorite couple."

"Hey sis." Toby said still frowning.

"What's wrong big brudder?"

Toby looked at Austin then to Sam and said "Nothing."

Sam seeing the exchange raised an eyebrow "Oh…kay." Sam turned and gave her best friend a hug. "Alright, who's hungry?"There was a tense awkward silence. Austin and Toby were staring holes into each other. "Woahhkay, testosterone, let's calm down. What is going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing." Austin said.

"Tell her, Austin." Toby said at the same time.

"There's nothing to tell, Toby." Austin said, sighing. He didn't want to argue with his best friend.

"If you don't, I will."

"That's not your place."

"If you don't, then it is my place. It's better for her to find out through you or one of us, before she finds out the hard way and someone use it against the both of you."

"No one will. Everybody knows I love her, what happened, happened. It was a one time thing. Let. It. Go. Toby."

"Um, hello." Sam said. "She is in the room."

They continued though as if she hadn't spoken.

"You need to tell her A, Man up."

"No. There's no need to."

"What are they talking about Sadi? Will you tell me?" Sam asked Madison quietly.

Before Madison could inhale Austin cut his eyes at Sam and said "No."

"Ok so I am visible and you can hear me." Sam said, and then she walked over to him. "Baby, what aren't you telling me?" she pleaded.

"Samarie, it's nothing."

Sam stared in his eyes. If it was truly nothing why was he so troubled? Why was guilt just beneath the surface? Why were he and Toby bickering?

And cue in another tense awkward silence.

Toby's frown, if possible, seemed to deepen, his eyes narrowed at Austin, and his nostrils flared. Seeing this, Madison walked over to him and spoke in hush tones with him, calming him down.

Sam continued to stare into his eyes, silently asking him, begging him to tell her, whatever it was, just tell her. When Austin dropped his gaze, Sam sighed disappointedly. So now they were keeping secrets?

"Alright, well I've got to check my email for a Princeton update, then Saturday morning cartoons right?" She smiled in attempt to defuse the tension.

"Yes mam." Madison said smiling.

"As long as we don't have to watch my little pony this time around." Toby said causing everyone to crack up.

"Oh hush baby." Madison said.

"I recall you being into the cartoon big brother." Sam said while powering up the laptop.

"That's because he was." Austin said smiling. Thank God the pressure was off. Now he could enjoy his Saturday with the people closes to him.

"I recall you being into it also Aj. So don't be a wise guy." She winked at him over the laptop.

He winked back.

The computer loaded and Sam went directly to the internet.

"SonicX is out the question, Sam gets too involved."

"That is not true. I just get real…" Sam trailed off.

She happened to glance down at the screen in the middle of her sentence. And what she saw broke her heart. The home pages main story was: The Golden Couple Back Together at Last. And there was a huge picture of her Austin and Shelby in the middle of an intense lip lock.

Noticing her silence and her mood change every looked at her worriedly.

Choked by heart ache, despair, and tears Sam stood quickly and slid her flip flops on she grabbed her set of keys and her bag.

Everyone watched confused and hoping it wasn't what they feared.

"Sam," Madison said carefully.

"I need some air. . ."She cut her eyes at Austin, then changed her mind. "I've got to get out of here." Then she made a run for it, letting the tears escape.

The three left in the room sat staring at the laptop that wasn't facing them. Too scared to see what ran their love one out of the house, they just sat in silence and stared.

Finally, Madison built up the courage to see. She stood and walked over to the laptop and saw the story and the picture. "Oh, no." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes for her best friend. Then she simply turned the laptop so both the boys could see.

"Damn, A." Toby said.

"No." Austin simply said as he stared at the picture. "No." He choked out. Heart ache, despair, and tears choking him, making it hard to breathe, see, and think. "NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, I finished my semester. Hope I passed my classes. Anyhow, I've been working on chapter 12 for awhile. And the more you tell me to update the more motivated I am to post it. I tried to update but fanfiction and my usual laptop arent exactly simpatico right now sooo that's why it took forever and ever. But enough of my rambling: So here we go:**_

**Chapter 12:**

2 hours, 30 minutes, and 50 seconds had passed since Sam had left with tears in her eyes; it had been 2 hours, 31 minutes, and 2 seconds.

"We have to find her." Madison said after dragging her hand down her face.

"No." Toby said looking a bit miffed with his own response. "We have to let her think, and she'll come back; whenever she's ready to come back."

"But she won't come back Toby; we have to go find her."

"Give her time love."Toby said wrapping an arm around his very distraught girlfriend. "Just give her time."

Austin suddenly stood, and grabbed his car keys and wallet in the process. Then he headed for the door.

"No! A, I'm sorry but we all know that right now, you are the last person that she needs in her presence, let alone wants. If you go to her now, you'll be pushing her farther."

"But T," Austin said close to tears. "I have to explain. I have to. . ."

"When you had the chance A, you didn't. Now, you have to deal with that. Don't push her farther. Let her come back on her on time and terms. You messed up, not her."

"How am I supposed to . . . ok, I'll try."Austin's shoulders dropped in resignation.

**Realizing Reality**

"You ready talk about it?" Rhonda asked Sam.

"No I'm not, but I am ready for another slice of pizza and a refill."

"Sam, that's your third slice."

"Yes, I know Rhon; and now I am ready for my fourth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wait, no. Instead of the shake can I have a Boston Egg Cream? Please, please, please?" Sam smiled up at Rhonda but there was only sadness in her face.

"Alright."

Sam watched Rhonda walk away, and thought about the last 24 hours of her life, and what a mess she was on the inside right now. Even in all that he's done, Sam just wanted Austin to hold her, pathetic.

"Well so much for a happy Saturday." Sam mumbled to herself.

"I have a slice of pizza and 1 chocolate Boston Egg Cream for the pretty lady."

"Thank you Rhonda."

Rhonda sat in the booth. "I'm on break, mind if I sit and share your drink madam?"

Sam's eyes lit up and watered when she recognized what Rhonda was doing. After her father died once a week she and Rhonda would share a Boston Egg Cream and just spend time. The tradition lasted till she was 15. Fiona walked in, witnessed, and banned it.

"Would you please?" Sam asked.

And they shared it in silence.

**Realizing Reality**

"T, it's almost been four hours." Austin exaggerated.

"Just calm down, A."

"How can I ?"

"Austin give me your keys." Madison jumped in, halting the annoying conversation.

"What?" Austin looked at her then at Toby. "Why?"

"I am going to find my best friend."

"Okay, then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. You'll just make things worse."

"But I"

"And you know I am right bro." She cut him off.

Austin walked over to his sister and gave her his keys. "Can you tell I love her." It wasn't a question though, it was a plea.

**Realizing Reality **

Sam and Rhonda were finishing their drink when Sam saw the familiar black car pull into the lot and park.

Panic filled her for a second, she wasn't ready to see him. The car door opened and. . . and a messy bun poked out then hopped down. Sam let out a small sigh of relief.

Madison walked to one of the diner windows and searched the building. When her eyes landed on her best friend, she smiled and waved then rushed to the door.

Sam giggled a bit.

" Hey!" Sam said coming back to her surroundings. Rhonda had taken a huge bite of her pizza.

"What? I was hungry, my break is pretty much over." Rhonda smiled. " And besides, you were being rude."

"No, taking a bite of my pizza was rude."

"Hey you guys." Madison said upon approaching the table, and immediately began eying what was left of Sam's pizza.

Sam eyed her best friend for at least ten seconds then said. " Ah, for goodness sakes, go ahead Sadi."

Rhonda got up to get back to work.

"Thanks Mammy. You're the best." Madison said as she set down, then promptly got down to business.

"How is he?" Sam asked quietly after watching Madison for a couple of seconds.

Madison looked up from her pizza and stared at her best friend as though she gained two more heads since the last time she looked at her.

"Are you kidding me Samantha Marie? He hurts you, and you ask how he is?" She shook her head. "You've got to be an angel." She concluded.

Sam shrugged. "I just don't want him stressing. He already has so much on him."

"Sam, he cheated. He kissed Shelby."

"I know."

"Then he deliberately tried to hide it from you."

"I know, Sadi."

"And you're worried about him?" Madison asked. "Unbelievable, best friend S, un-freaking-believable."

"I'm hurt and angry; more than that I'm disappointed. But regardless of all that, I love him. And that will not change."

"Alright, Mamantha." Madison said. Her eyes held understanding but she shook her head and sighed.

Sam waited a few minutes but eventually gave her best friend a pointed look, letting her know she wasn't slick.

"He's beside himself with regret and worry. He told me to make sure you know he loves you."

"I do know that." Sam said. "But I just don't understand…why"

Madison looked at her best friend drowning in confusion and hurt and knew what needed to be done.

"Let's go shopping Mamantha!"

"You're tripping Sadison!" Sam's eyebrow rose. "Does it look like I want anything to do with shopping? Especially right now?"

"Nope. But you're going."

"But I don't want to"

Madison slapped her hands down on the table and leaned forward. "You're going!"

And that was that.

**Realizing Reality**

"Mm. There is nothing like a warm pretzel and lemonade to cheer you up." Sam murmured after taking a sip of her drink.

"Now who's making love faces at her food?" Madison chuckled.

"Oh, shut up Sadi." Sam playfully elbowed her best friend. "I think I deserve to enjoy my pretzel and lemonade without being made fun of. Don't you?"

Sam bit savagely into her pretzel.

"Maybe." Madison laughed out this time as she looped her arm through Sam's and guided her through the mall.

"I have a question Sadi." Sam said moments later.

"Then you should probably ask it, Mammy."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Madi. "Does my pretzel and lemonade count as two items?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"But you"

"Nope."

On the way to the mall Madison informed Sam that she was leaving with 10 items.

"Why don't we start here best friend S?"

"Not like I have much of a choice best friend M."

This time Madison stuck her tongue out at Sam and pulled her into Victoria Secrets.

**Realizing Reality**

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Why is that Austin? For every action there is a reaction. For everything you do, there's going to be a consequence. And you know that. You're my brother and my best friend. I know you; but for the life of me I can't seem to understand why you did it, what you were thinking. I just can't , not when I know how much you love and care for my little sister."

"I don't know, T. I . . ." Austin began to try to explain. "Peer pressure. I could feel it. Its what the crowd wanted. I've always been one to give what was wanted."

"But, what about you? What about Sam?"

Austin couldn't answer.

"Is their happiness worth yours, hers?"

**Realizing Reality**

"Sadi," Sam pleaded. " That 9 items. Whats 1 more? Can we please go home?"

Even though she was in no rush to see Austin, she was ready to get some rest.

"Nope, I said 10 items and that's exactly what you are leaving here with."

"Fine."

They turned into Windsor and ran straight into Shelby and her minions.

"Great." Sam mumbled.

"Oh hello." Shelby said.

Sam scoffed and Madison looked at her best friend, proud.

"Missed you at the party last night Sarah."

Sam looked around for this "Sarah".

When she didn't find any one there she turned back to Shelby and simply said "Grow up Shelby. Just grow up." Then she side stepped her and went in search of her tenth item.

She spotted a leather jacket that she would love to have. She went to it and turned to show it to Madi only to find her staring down Shelby.

Sam walked over to Madison.

"What do you think of"

Shelby's phone went off and Shelby informed her minions and everyone in the store Austin was calling.

Once again Sam scoffed. Austin was with Toby. Toby and Austin would definitely duke it out if Austin was calling Shelby.

Madison gave Sam a look that said exactly what she was thinking.

Sam took out her phone and dialed Austin on speaker phone.

It didn't have the chance to ring once before Austin answered it.

"Samarie."

Everyone looked from Shelby to Sam.

"Hey Austin. Just letting you know I should be home soon."

"Okay, baby I"

Sam clicked in his face.

"Aren't we a little old for pretending and make believing, Shelby?" Sam said then took Madison by the hand a led her to the leather jacket.

**Realizing Reality**

"Gosh that was so awesome Samantha Marie you are something else."

"Well you know, I try." Sam said with a small smile and a shrug."

Sam and Madi had been in Austin's parking space at his house for an hour now.

"You ready?" Madison asked minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get in the bed."

"You're not going to talk to him?"

"I will, when I can."

"Are you sure, Sam, holding things in can"

"When I can, Madison, I will."

Madison held her hands up. " Alright." Then she called Toby to come out so they could go.

Sam gave Madison a hug after she helped gathering her bags. She gave Toby a hug when he was coming out the door as she was going in.

Then there were two. Just Sam and Austin.

They stared at each other until Austin opened his mouth to speak.

Sam dropped her eyes and moved to put her items up.

Austin let her do so in silence.

Then she gathered her pajamas and went into the bathroom .

"That's new." Austin mumbled.

**Realizing Reality**

Night had come and gone. The sun was rising.

Austin hardly slept because of Sam.

She moved every hour.

She started off in bed. Then sat at the desk. She watched TV. She went outside. She came back in. She sat on the couch. Then she laid on the couch. She finally settled on the floor. But her breathing never evened out. She didn't get a wink of sleep.

She wouldn't let him be there for her either. No words. No eye contact. Just silence; silence and tears.

Austin was at a lost. Sam was lost. How were they going to find each other if she won't communicate?

"Good morning Samarie." Austin tried.

He was only met with silence.

He looked over the edge of the bed where she lay staring at the ceiling.

"Sam, please at least look at me baby."

Sam turned her back to him, and let her tears fall.

"Where do we go from here?" they thought to themselves.

**Realizing Reality **

"T, I don't know what to do." Austin practically whined during their free period. "She won't event look at me."

"Won't even look at you?"

"No."

"And how does that make you feel." Toby said, while jokingly panamiming a notebook and a pen.

"Come on Toby. You're supposed to be listening and giving advice."

"No I am trying a different approach. We're doing person centered therapy. All I have to do is nod my head and be sympathetic." Toby smiled cockily. "You want my honest opinion, bro?"

"The answer to your question should be obvious."

"Alright." Toby took a dramatic breath. "Talk to her. Even if she doesn't say anything or listen, just talk to her. Let her know that you're there regardless if she wants you there or not."

Austin absorbed what his best friend was saying. Then asked him "T, when did you get so smart?"

Toby smirked. "That's really funny bro, because I was just asking myself when did you get so dumb."

The bell rang.

"Come on. We're going to go meet our girls." Toby said standing up. He was a man on a mission.

**Realizing Reality**

The bell didnt ring soon enough for Sam.

If she had to sit through one more class and endure her name, Austin's, and Shelby's whispered every five minutes she was going to burst.

Sam walked to her locker, trapped in her thoughts. As she was unlocking the locker a timid hand tapped her shoulder. Sam turned to find one of her nice classmates.

"Oh, Hi Chris. What's up?"

"Hey Sam. You left your binder in the class. There's no way you could've done your homework this week without it, so instead of wasting your time, I decided I'd deliver it to you."

Sam smiled at Chris as she took her binder.

He was a real sweetheart, the star point guard on the basketball team and he was cute too. But he wasn't Austin.

"Thank you I really appreciate it. Walking all the way back to get it would have been a definite hassle today."

Chris nodded sympathetically, almost as if he understood. "Well I should probably get going, I got a lunch date."

Sam's eyes lit up a bit. "With who?"

"Oh, um..." He looked embarrassed.

"Its ok. You don't have to tell me." Sam seeing his discomfort, gave his shoulder a strictly platonic friendly tap.

"Its with Narnia."

"Come again?" Sam asked completely dumbfounded. Wasn't Narnia a series?

"My date. Its with the fourth book from the Chronicles of Narnia."

"Oh." Sam smiled at him, no judgement in her eyes. "Well don't keep it waiting."

Chris laughed. Then he turned to walk away but turned back and gave Sam a quick hug.

"I'm sorry if I've just over stepped any boundaries but it looks like you need all the hugs you can get right now."

Sam was shocked to say the least. But she honestly appreciated Chris for giving her the comfort she'd been craving since Madi dropped her off Saturday night. So she reached out and hugged him back.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"So somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Austin said appearing out of thin air. Toby stood next to him shaking his head.

"I think I can." Shelby said also manifesting out of thin air. "She's cheating on you with a basketball team member guy."

"I thought Austin was _your _man, which one is it Shelby?" Sam asked then she turned to Chris. "I don't want you to miss that date, thank you again." Sam said while she effectively showed everyone that Chris was not a factor in the situation by dissmissing him from it, at the same time.

"You are very welcome Sam." he said taking the hint and walking off in the library's direction.

Shelby was still searching for a come back when Sam turned to Austin and simply said, " I dont cheat. You do. Remember that. Chris is just a nice guy." Then she turned to Shelby and said, "I know we had this discussion on Saturday, Shelby. You really need to grow up. People don't like patty-cake mess in the real world. So let it go now, don't bring it. Grow up."

Toby looked proud of Sam and pissed at Austin all at once.

Austin looked lost.

Shelby, well Shelby was Shelby.

"Now, I'm going home. I will see you guys later." Sam turned and pulled out Austin's car keys and walked away.

She stood there staring at the space Sam had been in for five seconds, the pivoted and stormed down the hallway yelling "Move!"

Austin leaned his head on Sam's locker and shook his head.

"She hates me. We're doomed."

"A, shut up."

"What?" he said turning to look at Toby.

"Who's varsity hoodie was she wearing?" Toby asked.

"Mine." Austin mumbled confused.

"Who's car keys did she just flash?"

"Mine." Austin repeated a little louder.

"And who's house. . . well pool house is she calling home?"

"Mine." This time he said it firmly.

"She's still declaring herself as yours." Toby said. " But what everyone is wondering, including her, is are you?"

"He's right you know." Madison said joining hands with Toby and laying her head down on his shoulder. She watched the whole situation unfold and fold. She knew her prescence would have only added fuel to the fire so she stayed a couple of paces away. She was very proud of Sam.

"T, can you give me a lift."

_**More to come. Please,please,please Review. I promise, the next chapter will not disappoint you. xoxox**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sam heard Austin walk in, she heard him go about his nightly routine. She heard the bathroom door open, and heard his footsteps as he crossed the room. She felt him , slide into bed behind her. And the whole time she lay with her eyes shut. Yet she knew he knew she was awake.

Heavy hearted, tears flooded her closed eyes.

She heard Austin sigh.

She silently choked backed a sob.

Then something she did not expect happened. Austin moved, and then she was in his arms.

Then she heard him.

"I'm not going another night, just laying by you, when all I want is for you to be in my arms Samarie."

Immediately, all the tension left her body, and she melted into him.

"I know I messed up bad. . . but I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on us. And I'm so sorry that there's a possibility that I put those thoughts in your pretty little head."

She didn't say anything, she just rolled over and tucked her head under his chin.

For awhile they just lay there, enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms. And as Sam drifter off to sleep she mumbled "I missed you Aj." And of course that was followed by her light snore.

Austin could only smile. Things weren't back to normal, but at least they were on the road to better.

**Realizing Reality**

The next day on the way to school, Sam finally talked.

"Austin, why'd you kiss her?"

"Well, baby. There was a lot of stuff factoring in to that very dumb decision."

Sam waited in silence for him to continue.

"My dad got into me, when I arrived back for the game. I was in a foul mood. And I partially blamed you for the scolding I got. Whatever you said to my father truly pissed him off. But looking back on it I know you were just, looking out for me. So truly I should've been mad at my dad, not you. But that was factor number 1."

Austin stopped talking to see if Sam had anything to say to that. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"Factor number 2 is the fact that Shelby was constantly there that night. I should have known something devastating was going to happen. Always seems to when she's around. Factor 3 is the fact that you weren't talking to me. And I . . . I know exactly why. I went back to being the football captain, and not just Austin. You had every right to be upset. Factor 4 is cliché. Peer Pressure. Everyone was cheering for it. Clapping it up. It was what they wanted. And I wanted to give them what they wanted."

Sam choked back her tears.

"Okay thank you for being honest with me."

Feeling as though the few steps forward had been retreated Austin tried to smooth things out.

"baby I "

"No Austin. This is going to take some time. Not only did you cheat, but you lied, and a closed up. It's going to take some time. Just be patient."

"Ok Samarie. Ok."

**I know its short for such a long wait, but I'm updating a longer chapter on Saturday soooo like Sam said just be patient. Its about to go down in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

They walked into school holding hands looking closer than ever. His arm around her showed she was his and he supported and protected her. Her hand in his that hung over her shoulder, her leaning into him showed that she trusted him despite what they'd been through he loved her and she loved him that was more than enough.

As usual people stared and whispered, and as had become the usual they paid them no mind. He walked her to her locker and got her books out for her. He handed her the book she needed for first and slid the rest of them in his backpack.

"Austin." She said it's the first word she'd spoken to him since the car ride.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"How do I look?"

"Like something is up." Sam looked into his eyes. "What are you up to Aj?"

"Right now I'm trying to walk my girlfriend to class, you think you can help me with that miss inquisitive?" Austin teased and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

At that Austin laughed out loud.

"Two kisses and a book carrying boyfriend."

At this Sam smiled but then scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

"Ok, I know I get kissed at the door so where is the other one coming fro—" Before Sam could finished her question, she was gently pushed back against the lockers and her lips locked in a breathtaking kiss.

"Now can I walk my girlfriend to class?" Austin asked breathlessly.

For the life of Sam she couldn't speak, all she could squeak out was "mm-hmm."

Austin chuckled and took her hand and led her to her first period.

**Realizing Reality **

"So what do you want for lunch?" Toby asked Sam. The two couples were finally back together.

"A bacon cheeseburger."

"You're supposed to say: A bacon cheeseburger please big brother Toby."

Madison rolled her eyes and scoffed, Austin only chuckled.

Sam looked at them as if to say ' Can you believe him?' Then she looked Toby right in his eyes and said with a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry. A barbeque bacon cheeseburger. Yep that's what I want."

Toby's mouth dropped and he gasped in fake astonishment.

Sam and the other two laughed as Toby gathered up his things.

"Where are you going babe?" Madison called out as he began walking away.

"Didn't you hear my little brat of sister say she wanted to go to the diner?"

"Hey I am not a brat." Sam interjected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever brat. Let's go eat. I am starving."

This time is was Sam who gasped in fake astonishment and huffed out loud; which caused Austin and Madison to laugh even harder.

Madison got up and said while still giggling "he will leave us so we better hurry up." Then she started walking after Toby.

" Come on brat." Austin said. Sam gave him a look. And it was all Austin could do to not laugh in her face. Then her look turned serious. " Babe it was just a joke."

"You'd better run, Aimes."

And run he did. The whole school watched as the captain of the football team was chased out the school smiling and laughing at his girlfriend, the chaser, who smile and laughter was just as big.

**Realizing Reality **

Lunch at the diner was always fun. Always had been for Sam always would be. But today it just felt extra special.

"What are you thinking about Samarie?" Austin asked.

Sam shivered. Austin's baritone in her ear would always be a great distraction and bring her great pleasure.

"I am just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and my best friend and my brother." Sam answered back looking up into his eyes.

"We're the lucky ones." Madison said. "Without you, my relationship would still be strained, I wouldn't have the big brother I've come to adore and love, and I wouldn't have a true friend in the world."

"Aw, I love you Madi."

"Double time Sami."

"Aww, that's so sweet , but where's mom with my chocolate cake."

"When did you order chocolate cake brother?" Sam asked with an eye brow raised, trying to recall the diners chain of events.

"Uh, some point between walking in the door and now."

"But I didn't hear you"

Toby cut her off "you know mom is telepathic."

"Ohhkay then."

Just as Sam said ok, a huge piece of chocolate cake was set in the middle of the table.

"Got Milk?" Sam asked staring at the cake as if it was intimidating her.

Everyone but Sam laughed.

"Dig in guys." Rhonda looked at Sam. "Chew carefully, ok?"

"Rhonda." Sam blushed. "I was five for pete's sake."

"So what chew carefully." And with that she walked away.

"Do I even want to know?" Austin said scratching his head.

"Look at this cake babe, doesn't it look great? Have some." Sam said handing Austin a fork.

Madison and Toby cracked up.

"Alright." Austin said. "Here's the game plane take a corner and we'll meet in the middle, ready? Break."

Sam just smiled but rolled her eyes. You could take the captain out of the game but not the game out of the captain. She dug in her corner of the cake fully enjoying its taste but she was mindful to chew.

Toby, sat across from Sam making love faces at the pieces of cake, moaning and groaning every now and again.

Sam, being the little sister she is, was just about to open her mouth and say something when she bit down on something hard.

"Ouch." She managed to get out.

She noticed Austin look her way, Toby did as well but he didn't say anything he just kept right on eating.

"What's wrong ?" Madison asked putting her hand over her mouth because it was filled with chocolate cake.

Sam didn't answer right away. Instead she reached for a napkin and spit out whatever the culprit to her pain was.

"I bit into something that was rock hard."

Sam looked down into the napkin and noticed a gleam.

"Oh my gosh." She said.

She picked up a ring with a petite golden A in the middle and two heart cut diamond on either side of it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sam said staring at it.

"Oh my God." Madison said and her eyes shot straight to Austin's.

Sam's eyes followed Madison's lead .

Austin sat facing Sam peering into her looking for any signs of negativity. His hand was holding a necklace that was around his neck. And in the middle of that necklace was a matching ring except his was a S.

"Oh my gosh Austin."

"I promise to love you Sam, and be the guy you need. No more trip ups with Shelby. I promise to defend you. To defend us. You are who I want. More importantly you are who I need. I love you. I am in love with you. And with this ring I promise to love you more and more day by day and to remind you why you love me every day. You're my girl. And I'm all yours. Please make me the happiest boyfriend on planet earth and say you'll wear my promise ring?"

Sam had tears rolling down her face.

And of course Austin dried them.

"On one condition, Aj."

"And that is?"

" As long as you stay true to who you are, I would love to wear your promise ring."

Austin then took the ring from her and cleaned it off, when he was done he put the ring on her right ring finger.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Sam said as she put his forehead to his.

_**Snap.**_

Austin and Sam look up and across the table and find a teary eyed Madison with her camera out.

"I'm sorry. It was just…so… beau…ti..ful."

Toby turned and looked at his girl.

"Pull yourself together baby. It was beautiful but you're crying ,I don't like to see my baby girl cry."

Madison dabbed her eyes.

"Wait a second, you knew about this didn't you? And you didn't tell me?" Madison said turning back to Toby.

"Uh, here babes have some more cake."

"I don't want any cake Toby, I want an answer."

"Don't be so mad at him, he only kept it to himself because I asked him to." Austin tried to help him.

Toby looked helplessly at him.

"Ohhh, so that's how we're doing it now?"

"Sadi." Sam tried to help.

"Sammy, give me a second here."

Sam shrugged her shoulders and gave Toby the 'I tried' look.

Toby threw his head back and exhaled as Madison gave him an earful.

Sam and Austin cuddled up and waited it out, chuckling every now and then.

Things weren't back to normal, they were better than normal. Stronger relationships. Stronger bonds. True friendships. And true love.

Sam looked from across the table at her favorite couple to her Aj. It was in that moment she realized, true love and happiness is a real as you will let it be.

She leaned up and pecked Austin's cheek.

"What was that for?" He said in low tones, knowing not to speak to loud while his sister ranted.

"For helping me realize reality baby, I really doubt I would have without you."

"Anytime Samarie, anytime."

**THE END**

**Its been a long run guys. I want to thank you for encouraging me to keep writing, I truly enjoyed this experience, I've got a place in my heart for my true readers and critics. God bless you all. **


End file.
